CRUSHED HEART
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: Fiction AU CS. Obsédé par la traque de l'assassin de sa fiancée, l'agent du FBI Killian Jones va à son tour devenir objet de traque. Accusé de vol de secret d'Etat, il sera recherché par ses collègues du FBI. Plein de ressources, le jeune agent laissera très vite ses collègues de court...contraints de faire appel à la meileure dans le domaine : Emma Swan. Elle les retrouvait tous.
1. PROLOGUE

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous très chers mate ! _**

**_Bon, c'est avec une nouvelle histoire CaptainSwan, AU encore (et dire que je n'en étais pas fan avant...ahaha, que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis comme on dit !), que je viens à vous._**

**_Idée, disons farfelue, sortie tout droit d'un de mes rêves de la semaine...franchement, j'arrête pas d'y penser (oui je suis du genre très passionnée comme fille) donc du coup, même si je ne voulais pas faire plusieurs fictions en même temps, bah je l'ai quand même faite ! Parce que voilà quoi, mon cerveau fuse...j'ai deux autres idées de fics en attente également^^je surchauffe. _**

**_Bref, j'en avais parlé à ma matounette, donc tu ne seras pas surprise. J'espère que l'idée vous plaira !_**

**_Bonne lecture à vous mes mates chéris !_**

* * *

**CRUSHED HEART**

**Prologue :**

Six ans. Déjà six années que Killian Jones, agent du FBI à Boston, travaillait sur cette affaire. Un _seriel killer_ qui sévissait depuis plus de huit ans. La presse l'avait surnommé _Le Crocodile_, en raison de son premier meurtre.

Une pauvre femme d'une trentaine d'années, brune aux yeux verts, de type caucasien, mesurant à peu près 1 mètre 60. Elle avait été découverte dans les marécages de Floride, totalement éviscérée. Le tueur avait alors laissé un indice, un morceau de papier où était écrit « _Tick Tock, le temps s'écoule, et d'ici deux semaines, une deuxième victime se fera voir… mes crocodiles sont très friands de la chair fraîche_ ».

En huit ans, plus de 30 victimes, à travers tout le pays. Ce _Crocodile_ semblait voyager énormément. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas répondre à un critère précis de victime : entre un homme de trente ans blond aux yeux bleus, à une femme de quarante-cinq ans rousse aux yeux noisettes, ou bien encore, pire d'innocents enfants le tueur semblait répondre à un besoin incontrôlable de tuer, de dépecer.

Killian s'était très investi dans cette affaire lorsqu'il rejoignit l'équipe en charge. Il était sur le point de l'attraper, de le démasquer lorsque ce dernier le contacta. Un appel bref, mais clair « _Enfin quelqu'un à la hauteur de mon esprit…il est temps de s'amuser_ ». Appel impossible à localiser. Cet homme –non cette bête– semblait au courant des méthodes de pistage du FBI.

L'affaire prit une toute autre tournure il y a deçà quatre ans. Le Crocodile faisait alors de cette affaire, de cette course de meurtre, une affaire personnelle avec Killian. C'était un jeu, clairement un jeu. Un jeu macabre, mais un jeu. Sur chaque victime, une énigme le conduisant alors à un nouveau cadavre.

Killian devenait fou. Il devait l'arrêter. Il devait arrêter tous ces meurtres. Son frère, et supérieur direct, Liam lui avait sonné l'ordre de prendre des vacances, qu'il refusa. Un an passa après le début de ce jeu que le Crocodile avait instauré avec l'agent du FBI et, le malheur le frappa.

_Le Crocodile_ s'en était pris à sa fiancée. Milah, une belle jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus, indépendante. Elle respirait la force, c'était ce qui avait immédiatement plu à Killian. Mais à l'époque de leur rencontre, elle était mariée. A son patron à lui, Gold. Elle l'avait alors quitté, laissant passer quelques mois avant de sortir officiellement avec l'agent Jones.

A la vue du corps de la femme qu'il allait épousée, Killian fut submergé par un sentiment de vengeance. Il ne voulait plus arrêter et mettre cette ordure derrière les barreaux, il voulait le tuer, le dépecer. La vengeance était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie.

Impliquée dorénavant personnellement dans l'affaire, Killian avait été évincé. Mais, le jeune agent, plein de ressources, avait cette manie de ramener des dossiers chez lui, de les scanner. Il continua alors l'affaire de son côté, ne mettant personne au courant de son entreprise, pas même son frère.

Pendant une année, les meurtres continuèrent. Killian entassait alors les articles de journaux, à défaut d'accéder aux nouveaux dossiers. Puis un jour, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire son entrée dans les locaux du FBI, il vit au loin deux agents spéciaux fouiller son bureau.

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Son instinct le lui disait. Killian retourna alors chez lui, ramassant tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'est-à-dire les dossiers pour trouver et tuer son _Crocodile_, et quitta la ville.

Son frère l'appela alors, inquiet, mais Killian ne répondit pas. En revanche, il prit la peine d'écouter un message vocal qu'il lui avait laissé :

« _Bordel de merde, Killian ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête pour merder à ce point ? Putain, pirater les bases du FBI merde ! Et tu es en fuite maintenant ! Déconnes pas frérot, rentres, n'empires pas ton cas en devenant un fugitif_ ».

Voilà que Killian devenait à son tour l'objet de traque par le FBI. Il s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus qu'un but, le tuer lui. Mourir dans cette entreprise serait pour lui un moindre mal. Mais il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête. Jamais.

Killian Jones était l'un des meilleurs agents du FBI, il savait mieux que quiconque comment ne pas être retrouvé. Et cela fonctionnait, puisqu'après un an de traque, le bureau de Boston dû faire appel à l'une des meilleures agents du FBI, venant tout droit de Sacramento : Emma Swan.

Si quelqu'un pouvait retrouver Killian Jones, c'était bien elle. Retrouver les gens, les pister, c'était sa spécialité.

Arrivée dans le bureau de Boston, elle fut accueillie par l'agent Humbert. Cheveux châtains, yeux bleus verts avec une barbe de trois jours, _plutôt séduisant_, pensa la jeune blonde avant de retourner à des pensées plus professionnelles.

Le jeune homme la conduisit alors à un bureau, de ceux qui étaient clôturés, pour les grands. Elle le remercia puis scruta la pièce. Décoration austère, murs blancs, meubles noirs, canapé (qui allait certainement devenir son meilleur ami pour les nombreuses nuits qu'elle allait passer avec lui).

Deux gros cartons sur son bureau. Elle en ouvrit un, en sortit un dossier. Tout ce qui concernait l'identité de Killian y était méticuleusement noté. Attrapant entre ses doigts fins la photo du jeune agent, elle déclara à voix haute pour elle-même :

« _Alors c'est toi Killian Jones…c'est à cause de toi que j'ai quitté mon bureau de Sacramento pour rejoindre cette ville de..._ ».

Elle se mit ensuite alors à lire le chef d'inculpation et sa catégorie :

« _Vol de secret d'Etat. Dangereux criminel_ ».

Emma fronça les sourcils, étonnée de cette catégorie. Elle reprit alors entre ses mains la photo de Killian puis dit :

« Hé bien, cher Killian, tu caches bien ton jeu avec ton regard angélique…dommage pour toi, je ne suis pas du genre à succomber, aussi sexy sois-tu ».

La jeune femme rangea alors le dossier qu'elle tenait, et en prit un autre. Elle avait de la lecture. Ce n'était pas sa phase préférée, mais il fallait y passer. Elle trouvera ce Killian Jones et le mettra derrière les barreaux.

* * *

**_So, une p'tite review ? ;) _**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir à tous très chers mates !**_

_**Bon, bah tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, je ne sais pas si j'y ai répondu à toutes...avec les exposés eet les partiels, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis ! En tout cas, ça m'a fait très chaud au coeur !**_

**_Ainsi, voilà le chapitre 1, bon matounette tu reconnaîtras les deux clins d'oeil ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ! ;) _**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Après deux heures d'épluchage de dossiers, Emma sentit le besoin d'évacuer la colère qui s'emparait d'elle. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment un dossier pouvait-il comporter des vides pareils !

« _Pas étonnant qu'ils ne le trouvent pas ! Une bande d'incompétents, c'est ce qu'ils sont !_ s'énerva Emma tout en se levant ».

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers un grand buffet noir, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une bouteille d'alcool. N'importe lequel ferait l'affaire. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui l'a fit, bien entendu, râler. Après quelques instants, elle autorisa alors l'inconnu à entrer.

Il s'agissait d'un grand homme aux cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclés avec des yeux bleus aussi profond que l'océan. Son visage lui semblait familier, mais pourquoi ? Le dit jeune homme s'approcha alors de la jeune, le sourire aux lèvres, puis lui tendit sa main :

« Agent Liam Jones, je suppose que vous êtes la nouvelle agent, Emma Swan ? ».

_Liam Jones, comme dans Killian Jones ?_ se demanda intérieurement Emma, _la sexytude fait donc partie du génotype Jones. _Attrapant la main de l'agent qui lui faisait face, la jeune femme répondit :

« -Vous supposez bien…mais dites-moi, Jones…vous avez un lien avec…

-…Killian Jones ? _Aye_, c'est mon frère, répondit-il en la coupant, ému ».

Emma, sans réellement le comprendre, lui sourit, compatissante. Elle retourna au buffet et y attrapa une bouteille de Whiskey et deux verres. Alors qu'elle tendit un verre à Liam, ce dernier déclara :

« -Désolé, je ne bois pas pendant le service.

-Vous êtes l'genre de flic qui respecte les règles à la lettre, c'est ça ? demanda Emma en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

-En tant que représentant de la loi, nous devons montrer l'exemple et respecter les règles.

-Foutaise ! Les lois ont été inventées pour être outrepassées ! rétorqua Emma, en finissant cul sec le liquide jaunâtre ».

Liam resta muet quelques minutes face à Emma. Il aurait juré entendre son frère ! Le même côté rebelle. A coup sûr, elle et lui, se seraient entendus à merveille. L'idée même illumina le visage du jeune homme. Ne comprenant pas ce sourire soudain, Emma interrogea Liam, tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

-Votre côté rebelle…vous m'avez fait penser à mon…, hésitant à continuer, il finit par ajouter, à une connaissance.

-Certainement un bon gars alors, répondit Emma en souriant, il faut parfois savoir désobéir face à des règles…envahissantes.

-Certaines sont nécessaires, Emma.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Liam. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais très bien faire la différence entre boire un petit verre de Whiskey pendant mon service, et commettre un meurtre. Votre _connaissance_, vous dira certainement la même chose.

-Franchir la ligne est chose facile, même la meilleure personne peut être tentée lorsque le désespoir la consume ».

Emma n'osait répondre. Cette _connaissance_ dont parlait Liam était certainement ce fameux Killian, son frère. La jeune femme voulait connaître la raison de ce désespoir, mais le faire sans mentionner le nom de Killian était chose impossible. Cette chose était certainement consignée dans un des dossiers…bien que.

* * *

Liam avait rejoint son bureau, laissant travailler Emma. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. A l'exception de son état civil, le dossier était vide. Enfin, empli de vide. Rien ne lui servirait. Elle devait en connaître plus sur lui, sur ses habitudes, pour déceler une faiblesse chez le jeune fugitif.

La jeune blonde avait alors fait son enquête auprès de ses anciens collègues. Elle y apprit que Killian Jones usait quelque peu de son charme naturel. _Un homme à femmes, je n'aurai qu'à le séduire et l'embarquer, _pensa Emma.

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis pas loin de deux heures, Liam frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte du bureau d'Emma, puis lui demanda :

« -Emma, je me disais que, vu que c'est votre premier jour, je pourrais vous raccompagnez ?

-Euh…je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps, Liam.

-Mais non, répondit-il en souriant, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Bon…hésita Emma, puisque ces documents me sont inutiles, autant que je rentre chez moi ».

* * *

Emma et Liam quittèrent alors son bureau avant de rejoindre celui de Liam pour que celui-ci récupère manteau et clefs. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque le téléphone du jeune agent se mit à sonner. Il s'excusa auprès d'Emma pour répondre :

« Elsa, justement je m'apprêtais à partir…. ».

Pendant que Liam discutait avec cette Elsa, Emma regardait les photos qui étaient disposées sur le bureau. Des photos de famille. L'une d'entre elles l'interpellait, et sans gêne, l'attrapa. Killian, tenait dans ses bras une petite fille brune aux yeux bleus profond, tout en faisant la grimace. Alors qu'elle souriait à la photo, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix rauque du deuxième Jones.

«Désolé, c'était ma femme, puis regardant Emma, il ajouta, c'est ma fille, Sarah. Elle fêtait ses quatre ans ce jour-là, dit-il en souriant, Killian s'était même déguisé en le Capitaine Hook pour elle ».

Emma ne répondit rien, se contenant de lui sourire tout en replaçant le cadre à sa place. Le sourire de Liam s'effaça peu à peu, faisant ressortir une mélancolie dans ses yeux. Il finit par confier à la jeune femme :

« -Ca ne lui ressemble tellement pas…Il a un côté rebelle, oui, mais là…ces dossiers secret défense qui ne lui apportent rien. Toutes les preuves font de lui le coupable, je ne sais pas quoi penser.

-Toutes les preuves l'accusent, elles ne font pas de lui le coupable, répondit Emma.

-Pardon ? demanda le jeune agent qui ne comprenait pas où Emma voulait en venir.

-La présomption d'innocence. Tant qu'il n'a pas été jugé, il est innocent.

-Oui…dit-il péniblement, encore faut-il l'attraper.

-Et c'est là que j'interviens, Liam, je vais l'attraper. Retrouver les gens, c'est mon truc.

-Peut-être…mais je connais mon frère, et lorsqu'il entreprend une chose, il s'y donne corps et âme, déclara le jeune homme très ému. Seule la mort l'arrêtera.

-Hé Liam, je vais te ramener ton frère, sain et sauf, okay ? Je te le promets ».

Liam ne semblait pas convaincu. Non pas qu'il doutait des compétences d'Emma, mais parce qu'il connaissait son frère. Il le lui avait lui-même dit, « _seule la mort m'empêchera de tuer ce Crocodile_ ». Il était son petit frère, il voulait donc plus que tout qu'il cesse cette quête. Qu'il revive tout simplement.

Emma Swan tenait ses promesses. Elle ramènerait Killian à son frère. Et elle le ramènerait vivant. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre, c'était de son issue, elle n'était point juge.

* * *

Une semaine passa. Une semaine au cours de laquelle Emma sortit tous les soirs dans des bars différents à la recherche de Killian Jones. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir disparu de la circulation.

Ce soir-là, la jeune femme portait une robe rouge qui moulait parfaitement ses courbes féminines. Le _Jolly Roger_, un pub irlandais en périphérie de Boston. Et elle le vit. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Il était entouré de jeunes femmes, aussi belles les unes que les autres. Le regard d'Emma se posa sur le sien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer délicatement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, il était bien plus sexy en vrai. Il était bien plus sexy dans ce look de _bad boy_, tout de noir vêtu.

Il l'avait également remarqué. Comment aurait-il pu la manquer ? Sa chevelure blonde, ses yeux émeraudes, et cette robe qui la mettait tant en valeur, étaient tels des aimants. Elle était sans doute la plus belle femme du bar pour le jeune homme, trop bien pour lui.

* * *

_**Bon, assez court comme chapitre, mais bon les prochains, avec nos loulous seront normalement plus longs. **_

_**Sinon, parce que ça fait plaisir, une p'tite reviews ?**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir à tous très chers mates !**_

_**Bon, bah tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, follows et favoris ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews...vu que j'en ai lu pas mal pendant ma période d'exams, donc je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu. Bref, dans tous les cas, cela me fait très chaud au coeur de lire que vous appréciez ma fic ! **_

_**Ainsi, le deuxième chapitre pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire...on se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ! **_

**_Bonne lecture ! ;)_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Cela faisait une heure qu'Emma était assise au comptoir du pub irlandais. Elle l'observait au loin, attendant le moment le plus propice pour l'approcher. Killian, de son côté, discutait toujours avec les mêmes jeunes femmes tout en buvant verre après verre.

_Oui, c'est ça…continue de boire beau gosse ! Tu vas me simplifier la tâche, je t'en remercie…je pourrai quitter cette ville affreuse ! _

Emma termina alors coup sec son verre de whiskey. Il était temps de mettre en œuvre son plan. La jeune femme passa alors ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles avant de rejoindre la table de Killian, d'une démarche des plus assurée.

Elle put remarquer, en se rapprochant, que des cartes étaient disposées sur la table. Killian, qui avait tout de même vu la jeune blonde s'approcher, semblait concentrer dans son jeu.

« A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? demanda-t-elle un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres ».

Le jeune brun se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma. Il lui sourit, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle était encore plus belle qu'il ne se l'imaginait en l'observant au loin. Et cette robe rouge…_Dieu_ que cette femme lui plaisait. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette merveilleuse femme était bien trop bien pour lui. Il devait rester sur ses gardes…mais rien ne l'empêchait de ne pas s'amuser un peu, n'est-ce-pas ?

_Bon sang ! Ces yeux…pourquoi tomber sur cet homme dans le cadre du boulot ? Bon…il y a également le fait que je suis légèrement fiancée. A un homme merveilleux, qui plus est ! Allez Emma, dans quelques heures, tout ceci sera terminé et, avec un peu de chance tu pourras retourner à Sacramento dès demain, rejoindre les bras de l'homme que tu aimes !_

* * *

D'un simple mouvement du regard, Killian avait invité les charmantes jeunes femmes, qui lui tenaient jusque-là compagnie, de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Il continuait de sourire, ancrant son regard océan dans celui d'Emma. Une fois que la jeune femme eût pris place devant lui, il lui dit d'une voix suave :

« James Hook…Quel bon vent amène une _lady_ comme vous dans un tel endroit ? »

_Waouh…maudit accent !_ Emma avait discerné un léger accent chez Liam, mais celui de Killian avait quelque chose de plus. Indéniablement, le sien était bien plus voluptueux son timbre bien plus harmonieux. S'avançant légèrement vers lui, elle lui répondit en passant le plus discrètement possible sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure :

« -Découvrir de nouveaux horizons…j'aime me laisser conduire par la brise.

-Mmh, une aventurière alors ? dit-il dans un murmure lascif.

-Vivre au jour le jour, ne pas se soucier du lendemain…profiter d'une rencontre fortuite dans un bar, déclara Emma en souriant avant d'ajouter en lui susurrant à l'oreille, ne trouves-tu pas cela excitant ? ».

Son souffle était chaud, caressant subtilement le lobe de son oreille. Killian était sidéré par cette femme, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. La jeune blonde était différente des autres, cette lueur dans ses yeux –ses magnifiques yeux émeraude– l'hypnotisait totalement. Il devait reprendre pieds…il le devait absolument.

« -Je ne peux que confirmer tes dires, _love_, répliqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil, mais dis-moi, quel est ton petit nom ?

-Léia, prononça Emma après quelques secondes de réflexion, _mon petit nom_ est Léia ».

Son nom n'était pas Léia. Killian ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais il était certain que cette sublime femme qui lui faisait face ne se prénommait pas Léia. Ses soupçons se confirmaient, une telle femme ne pouvait pas s'intéressait à lui –même si diablement beau il était. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer ce petit jeu, il appréciait sa compagnie. Oh, le jeune homme commençait à s'imaginer les raisons de la venue de _cette Léia_ dans ce pub, et le pourquoi elle avait passé un peu plus d'une heure à l'observer. La réponse tombait sous le sens : elle était flic. Bien sûr, qu'elle l'était. Approchant la jeune femme en tirant sur sa chaise, il lui dit en lui soufflant les mots au visage :

« -Tu ne t'appelles pas Léia, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as raison, répondit Emma troublée par l'appel des lèvres du jeune homme, mais franchement que tu connaisses ou non mon vrai nom a-t-il de l'importance ?, ajouta-elle tout en se levant afin de s'asseoir à califourchon sur Killian.

-Une nuit sans lendemain je suppose ? chuchota-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts le dos d'Emma ».

Emma tenta d'ignorer les milliers de frissons qui parcoururent son échine. Elle jouait ici sur un terrain dangereux, non très dangereux. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie une telle attirance pour un homme. Elle aurait sans doute déjà cédé à ses pulsions si tout ceci n'était pas une mise en œuvre pour l'arrêter. Et si elle n'était pas fiancée. Emma passa sa main dans la chevelure ébène de Killian, qui ne la quittait pas du regard, puis dessinant le contour de sa mâchoire avec son doigt, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Deux secondes. Elle avait laissé ses lèvres sur celles de Killian seulement deux secondes…et elle voulait déjà y re-goûter. Killian continuait de la regarder, confus. Il ne savait comment interpréter ce baiser…était-ce l'alcool qui l'embrouillait à ce point ? Quelle était cette étrange, et merveilleuse, sensation que ce baiser lui avait procuré ? Une sensation…il avait eu une sensation. Depuis la mort de Milah, il n'en avait ressenti aucune –à l'exception faite de sa haine pour le _Crocodile_ et de son désir de vengeance. Tout en fixant avec insistance Killian, Emma finit par lancer :

« La question est : seras-tu à la hauteur de mes attentes, _James_ ? ».

_Waouh _! Killian était bouche-bée. A peine venait-il de la rencontrer que cette femme lui faisait déjà perdre la tête. Le jeune brun était partagé entre deux options : profiter d'une ruse pour fuir ou bien continuer ce petit jeu pour découvrir l'identité de cette merveille. Killian Jones ne refusait aucune aventure, aucun danger. Il devait connaître son identité. Il la saisit alors par la taille, et la souleva en se levant. Un sourire espiègle et charmeur au visage, il lui dit :

« -J'ai une chambre en haut, que dirais-tu de venir le découvrir ?

-Allons découvrir cela alors, déclara-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres ».

* * *

_Courage Emma, c'est bientôt terminé ! Comment est-il possible qu'il tombe aussi facilement dans le panneau ? Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre…ça me permets de l'arrêter en toute sécurité. Après tout, j'ai fait une promesse à son frère, le lui ramener sain et sauf, non ? _Emma se réjouissait d'avance, son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Elle avait bien fait de s'informer auprès de ses anciens collègues pour connaître ses habitudes de vie.

Killian lui avait pris la main et, tous deux se dirigèrent ainsi vers le premier étage de l'établissement. Il comptait bien retourner contre elle son jeu. _Comment peut-elle me croire assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau ? _Il l'entendait rire derrière lui, tout en le pressant. Elle était une bonne comédienne, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela. Emma s'appuya contre le mur, regardant Killian ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Elle le dévorait des yeux.

La porte ouverte, Emma et Killian pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Une chambre assez spacieuse pour un tel établissement, à la décoration d'un kitsch caractéristique des motels bon marché. Killian déposa la clef la commande, tandis qu'Emma continuait sa visite des yeux. Au milieu se trouvait le lit, à l'armature en fer forgé légèrement dorée. Elle tenait fermement son sac puis s'allongea sur le lit. Elle regardait Killian, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait la rejoindre.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'avança vers elle, puis se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Sa respiration commençait à devenir saccadée. Elle semblait le défier du regard, l'incitant à l'embrasser. L'air sévère, il commença à lui donner une série de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans le cou. A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle devait l'arrêter, pas lui faire l'amour ! Ses baisers la faisaient vibrer. Alors que Killian continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou, Emma se mit à gémir, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme. Emma se mit à caresser le dos du jeune homme –il ne devait se douter de rien.

Killian perdit Emma lorsqu'il se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement. Leur langue se rencontrèrent pour la première fois…et ce fut pour chacun d'entre eux une explosion de sensations. Ils se seraient donnés davantage volontiers dans d'autres circonstances. Emma devait agir, et tout de suite. Elle tendit sa main jusqu'à son sac, mais Killian le remarqua et réussit à reprendre pied. Subtilement, il attrapa la paire de menottes qu'il avait réussi à prendre du sac d'Emma, et sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien, la jeune femme se retrouva attachée au barreau du lit. Killian, lui, se leva aussitôt et recula de deux pas.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! jura Emma, quel est ton putain de problème ? ».

La jeune femme devait maintenir sa couverture. Elle se sentait conne d'avoir été si sûre d'elle…il l'avait eu comme une bleue.

« -Qu'est-ce que je fais ? répéta Killian en riant, je profite du spectacle, _love_.

-Quel spectacle ? Tu es une sorte de pervers, c'est ça ? répondit Emma.

-Ahahah, arrêtes un peu ta comédie tu veux. Tu croyais réellement que j'allais tomber dans le panneau ? ».

Emma ne répondit rien, le fixant du regard, énervée. Elle se maudissait de ne pas être intervenue plus tôt. Maintenant, elle était attachée au barreau d'un lit, avec Killian Jones, heureux de l'avoir eu à son propre tour. Killian, fière continua alors :

« -Mon Dieu…oui, t'y croyais vraiment ! Bon, dit-il plus sérieusement, quel bureau t'envoie ? CIA ? Puis, ton nom, ton vrai nom, qu'est-ce ?

-Tu peux rêver pour que je te le dise Jones ! s'exclama Emma.

-Ouh, ce ton que tu prends…excitant _love_, déclara-t-il en s'approchant du lit pour prendre le sac d'Emma, tout en évitant les coups de pieds qu'elle tentait de lui donner ».

Il recula ensuite du lit, puis ouvrit le sac. Arquant les sourcils, il en sortit son arme de service, les clefs des menottes ainsi que son badge. _Emma…Emma Swan,_ lisait-il. Killian déposa ensuite le sac sur la commande, puis regardant Emma, il dit :

« -Emma Swan…je préfère largement ce nom à Léia…Emma est un plus joli prénom.

-Tu m'en vois flattée, Jones, répondit-elle faussement.

-Pff, le FBI…et bah, un an à me chercher, vous n'avez pas perdu espoir dis-moi. Quel dommage que ces dures recherches aient été totalement gâchées ».

Killian déchargea son arme et rangea les munitions dans la poche de sa veste. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Emma lui cria :

« -Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser comme ça ?

-Mmh, même si j'aime lorsqu'une femme est attachée à un lit, je dois partir _love_. Alors, te laisser attachée ici est une sorte de compensation du manque à gagner, tu vois, déclara Killian amusé avant de préciser, bien que, j'aime également lorsqu'une femme m'attache…je ne suis pas un homme à préjugés.

-Pars…mais je te retrouverais, et je peux t'assurer que je me ferais un grand plaisir de te passer les menottes Jones. Prends ça comme une promesse !

-Mmh j'ai hâte…on se dit à dans un an _love_ ! rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Un an ? J'ai mis une semaine à te retrouver, _**LOVE **_! ».

Une semaine ? Elle avait mis une semaine à le retrouver ? Killian ferma aussitôt la porte et se retourna vers elle. Une semaine…Il s'avança dans la pièce tout en la regardant. Cette femme était vraiment exceptionnelle. Sérieusement, il répéta :

« -Une semaine ?

-Oui, retrouver les gens c'est mon truc, si je ne t'ai pas aujourd'hui je t'aurais demain, si ce n'est pas demain ça sera après-demain etc… et le jour où ça arrivera, je peux te dire que tu perdras ton sourire d'ange, déclara Emma d'une voix pleine de promesses.

-Mais ce jour n'arrivera pas Swan, dit-il en lui souriant sincèrement, je ne laisserais rien ni personne m'empêcher de faire ce qui doit être fait…Si, une chose peut m'arrêter, la mort. Si tu veux m'arrêter, _love_…tu devras me tuer ».

Mais quelle était cette chose dont il était prêt à mourir pour ? Dans l'optique où il était réellement coupable de ce dont il était accusé, Emma ne voyait pas de motif qui donnerait du sens à ça. Etre prêt à mourir pour des dossiers confidentiels était stupide…et il lui avait prouvé que s'il n'était pas quelque chose, c'était stupide ! Killian rejoignit la porte, puis son regard se porta sur la clef des menottes. Il s'en saisit, puis se tourna vers Emma :

« Pour te montrer que je ne suis pas le méchant de l'histoire…et pour te récompenser, une semaine merde ! T'es sacrément brillante _love _».

A peine eut-il terminé, qu'il lui lança la clef de menottes. Il quitta aussitôt la chambre. Emma savait qu'elle aurait eu tout à fait le temps de le rattraper et de le jeter sous les verrous, mais elle ne bougea pas. Cinq minutes passèrent avant que la jeune femme ne se détache. Elle récupéra ses affaires, songeuse. Que cachait Killian Jones ? Qui était le méchant de l'histoire dont il parlait ? Emma allait devoir éplucher son dossier, questionner Liam sur _l'avant-cavale_.

* * *

_**So, reviews (et normalement là je devrais répondre à toutes les reviews...à l'exception des guests of course !) ;-) **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**BONSOIR MES MATES CHERI(E)S !**_

_**Un troisième chapitre pour Crushed heart ! Oui, oui ... vous avez bien vu ! XD ! Je carbure depuis hier, lol ! **_

_**Bon...merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, favorites and follows ! J'apprécie énormement ! **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il est beaucoup moins "direct" (enfin j'trouve pas le bon mot là) que le précédent ! Mais bon...ceci est nécessaire hein ! **_

_**So, enjoy ;-) ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Pour les besoins de l'enquête, le bureau de Boston avait attribué à Emma un logement de fonction dans une résidence du FBI. L'appartement était situé au dernier niveau d'un immeuble de douze étages.

Beaucoup moins spacieux que l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son fiancé à Sacramento, celui-ci offrait une vue imprenable sur la rivière Charles. Il possédait une grande pièce principale à la décoration contemporaine avec des meubles noirs vernis ainsi qu'un divan rouge pop.

La cuisine, aux mêmes couleurs que le salon, était ouverte sur la pièce principale et possédait un grand réfrigérateur couleur inox. La chambre à coucher était, quant à elle, séparée du salon par des panneaux japonais aux pans rouges.

A peine avait-elle pénétré dans son appartement, qu'Emma retira aussitôt ses talons et les jeta dans le couloir. Elle se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre et y retira sa robe afin d'enfiler son maillot de bain.

L'un des avantages de cette résidence : la piscine privative sur le toit. Emma monta directement, espérant pouvoir jouir de ce bain de minuit, seule. Pour une fin mai, la température était plutôt douce, mais ceci n'empêcha pas Emma d'enchaîner les longueurs. Elle avait besoin de décompresser après cette soirée catastrophique.

* * *

De son côté, Killian s'était rendu sur les rives de la rivière Charles après avoir quitté Emma dans la chambre du motel. Motel qu'il allait devoir changé dorénavant…ou pas.

Cette jeune agent du FBI avait fait resurgir en lui, de façon impressionnante, son goût pour incommensurable le risque. De plus, il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le retrouver, peu importe le motel où il passerait la nuit.

Elle pourrait éventuellement amener des renforts…oui, mais non. S'il avait pu s'échapper sans grande difficulté c'était grâce à son ingéniosité tout d'abord, mais surtout par l'absence de partenaire à la jeune femme. Une solitaire, tout comme lui.

Killian regardait la rivière, faisant abstraction de la vie nocturne de Boston. Il était fatigué de courir à travers le pays, mais jamais il n'arrêterait sa quête. Il trouvera ce _Crocodile _et le dépècera, débarrassant ainsi le monde d'un monstre tout en assouvissant sa vengeance.

Milah…elle lui manquait tellement. Ses doux cheveux ébène, son regard azur et son rire lui manquaient. Pourquoi lui avait-il pris sa lumière ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait subir tant de violence ? Pourquoi le _Crocodile_ avait-il poussé son sadisme en déposant ce petit colis à sa porte ?

Redressant la manche gauche de sa chemise, il admira son tatouage. Un tatouage en l'honneur de sa défunte bien-aimée, l'amour de sa vie, celle avec qui il aurait passé le restant de ses jours. Un cœur rouge passion enroulé d'un bandeau blanc sur lequel était inscrit son prénom : Milah. Ce cœur était le sien…meurtri, poignardé encore et encore, le réduisant en miette. Milah sera à jamais dans son cœur, jamais il ne l'oublierait, jamais il ne passerait à autre chose.

Killian se redressa alors, rejoignant le motel dans lequel il avait rencontré cette Swan, sans doute la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il ne lui était donné de rencontré depuis la mort de Milah. Belle, impressionnante, intelligente, intrépide…il pouvait trouver d'autres adjectifs pour la qualifier mais, bercé par une légère brise, il se laissa porter, retrouvant dans ses pensées sa Milah.

* * *

A peine arrivée au travail le lendemain matin, Emma fut prise d'un mal de crâne. Saluant rapidement tous ses collègues, elle s'enferma dans son bureau. Elle prit alors du paracétamol pour faire passer le plus rapidement cette douleur. Elle devait fouiller dans le dossier de Killian afin de partir le plus rapidement de cette ville.

Le mal de crâne se dissipa rapidement, et la jeune blonde se remit au travail. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'Emma travaillait lorsque l'un de ses collègues frappa à sa porte. Autorisé à entrer, l'agent Humbert fit son apparition. Celui-ci pénétra timidement dans le bureau puis dit :

« -Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger agent Swan…

-Emma, le coupa-t-elle, appelez-moi Emma.

-Bien sûr, répondit le jeune agent en souriant, j'ai pu remarquer vous travailliez sans relâche depuis près de trois heures, je me demandais si…si vous prendriez un café avec moi, histoire de faire une pause.

-Euh…hésita Emma, je ne sais pas…je suis bien lancée pour le moment…puis mince, vous savez quoi, je vais devenir folle si je reste une minute de plus ici. Je vous suis …

-Graham, je suis l'agent Graham Humbert, conclu-t-il ».

Les deux agents quittèrent alors le bureau du FBI pour s'installer à une terrasse d'un café voisin. Emma, comme à son habitude commanda un chocolat à la cannelle, ce qui fit sourire l'agent Humbert. Celui-ci lui expliqua alors que la cannelle lui rappelait sa fête préférée : Noël.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ainsi, Emma apprit que Graham avait fait des études en sciences comportementales à l'université de Chicago. Emma, elle, resta très évasive sur sa vie à Sacramento.

Constatant l'heure, Emma et Graham décidèrent de retourner travailler, s'arrêtant au passage pour prendre leur déjeuner : un simple sandwich crudités pour Graham et un _grilled cheese_ pour la jeune femme.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation dans l'ascenseur. Graham raccompagna même Emma jusqu'à son bureau. Sur le point de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna puis dit :

« -Emma ?

-Oui, Graham ? répondit-elle en prenant un dossier dans ses mains.

-Ne forcez pas trop, vous allez le retrouver…l'agent Jones.

-Je sais que je vais le retrouver, Graham…mais je ne peux pas arrêter, dit-elle en se levant, j'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir sur lui, tous ces dossiers sont…vides ! Le connaissiez –vous bien, vous ? C'est tout de même étrange qu'un homme pète un câble d'un coup…sans motifs !

-Sans motifs ? répéta l'agent incrédule, je suis arrivé ici peut-être deux mois avant qu'il ne soit soupçonné de vol de secrets d'Etat…et il était plutôt solitaire, je ne le connaissais donc pas vraiment, poursuivit-il avant de conclure, mais après l'épreuve qu'il a traversé, beaucoup seraient devenus fou !

-Quelle épreuve ? demanda Emma qui ne comprenait pas.

-La mort de sa fiancée ! Par le _Crocodile_, vous ne saviez pas ?

-Non...pourquoi diantre ceci n'a-t-il pas été foutu dans ces cartons ?! s'énerva Emma, désolée Graham, je dois aller voir Jones ! ».

* * *

La jeune femme pestait intérieurement. Comment cela était-il possible ? Un événement aussi important dans la vie de Killian, déclencheur de son comportement, et cela ne figurait pas dans son dossier !

La jeune femme souffla un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte de Liam. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'autorisa à entrer. L'agent ne put alors se contenir davantage et explosa :

« -Comment est-ce possible, Liam ?! Putain merde, pourquoi le dossier de Killian est-il plein de trucs insignifiants et LA CHOSE LA PLUS IMPORTANTE n'y figure pas !

-Emma, dit-il en en s'approchant d'elle, de quoi parles-tu ?

-La mort de sa fiancée ! Sa fiancée a été assassinée par l'un des plus grands _serial killer_ du pays, et putain ça ne figure pas dans son dossier !

-QUOI ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

-Tu ne savais pas non plus que ça n'y figurait pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, et je pensais que tu étais au courant…dit-il en s'affalant sur son sofa, cette affaire l'a juste détruit, tu sais ? Et bien avant que ce monstre ne tue Milah.

-J'ai besoin de voir ces dossiers…tous.

-Bien sûr, Emma. Je vais demander à ce qu'on te les apporte ».

Emma le remercia d'un signe de tête et quitta le bureau du jeune homme afin de rejoindre le sien. Attendant que les dossiers lui soient apportés, ce qui ne serait effectif que le lendemain, Emma décida de faire des premières recherches sur le _Crocodile_. Elle en avait entendu parler, bien sûr. Mais, elle n'avait jamais eu à faire face à un tel monstre à Sacramento.

* * *

Maintenant, elle savait d'où venait cette lueur dans son regard. La tristesse, la douleur d'avoir perdu une personne aimée…mélangé à la cruauté de la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Emma essayait de se mettre à sa place…mais certaines choses ne peuvent être imaginées.

Elle aussi avait connu des pertes. Il y a dix ans tout d'abord, avec la mort de son partenaire et ami, August Booth, puis il y a six ans…la mort de son fils, Henry. La leucémie le lui avait enlevé. Elle lui avait pris son bébé…sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle avait retrouvé un peu de lumière dans sa vie auprès de son fiancé : Walsh. Il l'avait aidé à faire le deuil de son petit garçon…grâce à lui, elle avait réussir à sortir la tête de l'eau.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Killian était assis dans le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait rassemblé diverses brochures de journaux relatant les derniers meurtres du _Crocodile_. Toujours aussi cruel, toujours ce goût pour ouvrir les entrailles de ses victimes, toujours ce sadisme à faire comprendre aux autorités qu'il était toujours là quelque part…et qu'il continuerait son massacre.

Le jeune homme devenait fou. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à l'arrêter ? Depuis le temps qu'il le traquait ? Il aurait dû le trouver avant qu'il ne lui prenne sa Milah. Mais…ce monstre n'avait pas de mode opératoire. Toutes les victimes avaient des profils différents. Sans liens entre les victimes, retrouver l'assassin était beaucoup plus compliqué.

Mais aujourd'hui, un détail attira son attention. Une chose différente. L'article de presse mentionnait un cannibalisme. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi introduire ceci ? Maintenant ? En huit ans de meurtres, pourquoi le _Crocodile_ se mettait-il à manger des organes de ses victimes ?

* * *

Emma épluchait les dossiers. Elle ne pouvait qu'être écœurée par chaque rapport…Une jeune femme de 23 ans, étudiante en droit et salarié à mi-temps. Style caucasien, blonde aux yeux bleus. 1 m 72 et 65 kilos. Et fiancée. Elle avait l'avenir devant elle. Elle avait été retrouvée à 200 bornes de chez elle, attachée à un arbre au milieu d'un champ. Il lui avait retiré ses reins et il avait recousu son abdomen. Un travail digne des plus grands chirurgiens selon le légiste. Une grande maîtrise du scalpel, une précision incroyable… Et l'indice de la prochaine victime, écrit sur son dos…ou plutôt gravé. Le légiste avait également mentionné que ces marques avaient été faites alors qu'elle était en vie. Elle avait donc cruellement souffert. Et bien entendu…le _Crocodile _n'anesthésiait pas ses victimes.

Contrairement à Killian, Emma avait les rapports détaillés des derniers meurtres. Et oui, ce nouvel élément, l'anthropophagie n'était certainement pas l'œuvre du _Crocodile_. Il semblait travaillait en équipe depuis quelques meurtres. Avait-il engagé un apprenti ? Pour quelles raisons ?

Les semaines s'écoulaient. Emma pensait réellement que retrouver le _Crocodile _avant Killian était la solution. _Et_, pensait-elle, _au moins je suis sûre que lui mérite de finir dans une cellule…et même pire. S'il pouvait être arrêté dans un Etat…cet homme ne mérite pas de vivre_.

Elle avait cependant surveillé Killian. Elle savait donc que le jeune brun était resté dans son hôtel, celui où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Une partie d'elle l'admirait…il avait du cran, peut-être trop sûr de lui également.

Il avait également remarqué qu'elle le surveillait et s'en amusait beaucoup. Même s'il ne comprenait pas complètement. Elle pouvait démarquer en pleine nuit dans sa chambre et lui passer les menottes, alors pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ? Un soir, il était allé jusqu'à lui faire passer un message alors qu'elle buvait un verre au _Jolly Roger_.

_Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre timide, Swan. Mais, j'ai un aveu à te faire : j'aime le jaune...la couleur du soleil, rayonnant….tout comme toi, love._

Il était fou. Killian Jones était fou. Emma fut très surprise de ce mot et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait le jaune…sa couleur préférée à elle. Et il savait qu'elle était là mais ne partait pas. Oui, il devait être fou.

Deux mois qu'Emma était arrivé à Boston pour prendre en charge l'affaire de Killian. Et ses patrons de Sacramento s'impatientaient. Il savait qu'elle aurait dû avoir déjà réglé l'affaire. Et elle aurait pu…était-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Certainement pas.

Killian, lui, avait enfin compris la cause de l'étrangeté des dernières affaires. Le _Crocodile_ ne travaillait plus seul. Et le jeune homme avait même fait un lien avec une affaire d'anthropophagie qui eut lieu à New-York. Une femme. Recherchée pour profanation de cadavre par des familles et une entreprise de pompes funèbres.

Il avançait enfin. Il connaissait son nom à elle. S'il réussissait à atteindre cette femme, cela serait le premier pas vers l'accomplissement de sa vengeance.

Son nom était Feinberg…Cruella Feinberg.

* * *

_**So, reviews ?**_

**_Bon, au départ, Cruella ne devait pas faire partie de cette histoire mais le twist de OUAT...je n'ai pas pu me priver d'une psychopathe pareille ! Pff ! _**


	5. Chapter 4

_**BONSOIR TRES CHER(E)S MATES ! Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !**_

_**Merci à tou(te)s pour vos superbes reviews, vos follows and favorites ! Ca me touche énormément...**_

_**Yeap, c'est dégueu le cannibalisme...mais bon, voilà quoi...**_

_**Sinon...je devrais être désolée pour le cliffhanger...mais honnêtement, je ne le suis pas ! AAHHAHAHAHHA**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Au plaisir de lire vos avis ! **_

_**;-)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_**Trois semaines plus tard. **_

Une semaine plus tôt, Emma avait perdu la trace de Killian. Il avait disparu. Aucune trace de lui à son motel, ni dans aucun autre de Boston. Mais la jeune agent avait retrouvé sa trace deux jours plus tard. Dans le Maine.

Elle l'avait retrouvé parce qu'un meurtre –du Crocodile– avait eu lieu. Le jeune brun s'était donc rendu dans une bourgade, non loin de la scène de crime, du nom de Storybrooke. Il traquait cette ordure, se rendant vraisemblablement à chaque fois à proximité du lieu du crime. Pour se rapprocher de lui.

Les _profilers_, bien que n'ayant trouvé aucun points communs entre les victimes, avaient cependant émis l'hypothèse que le meurtrir pourrait être tenté de retourner sur les lieux, d'observer l'avancement de l'enquête, de nourrir son orgueil. Tout comme il avait pris plaisir de les appeler.

L'avantage des petites bourgades était que les informations se diffusaient rapidement –très rapidement. Pour se faire discret, l'Irlandais avait opté pour des habits sombres ainsi qu'une casquette et des lunettes.

Alors assis à l'une des tables du petit restaurant de la ville du Maine, le Granny's, Killian écoutait attentivement les dires d'un certain Leroy.

« -Mais si, j'vous dis que c'te pauvre homme s'est fait étriper ! Il a été retrouvé à un kilomètre de la limite de la ville, par un garde forestier !

-Leroy…toi, ça se voit que tu n'as pas mangé ton bacon ce matin ! répondit la gérante de l'établissement, par contre de la bière t'en as bu, avait-elle ajouté en lui enlevant sa chope de bière.

-Mais si j'vous dis que c'te homme s'est fait étripé ! Vous allez voir, vous allez en entendre parler aux infos ! J'suis pas fou ! Même que j'ai entendu un agent dire que ses organes avaient été prélevés ! riposta l'homme d'un ton grincheux ».

* * *

De son côté, Emma avait suivie l'affaire en sous-main puisqu'elle n'était pas censée travailler sur celle-ci. Ainsi, avait-elle appris que la victime –un homme d'une quarantaine d'années– avait été retrouvé à proximité d'une petite route de campagne, dans la forêt.

L'homme, de type asiatique, mesurait 1m62 et pesait approximativement 70 kg selon le légiste. Comme les autres victimes, la raison de sa mort résulte des diverses de l'extraction des organes. Cette fois-ci, tous les organes, à l'exception d'un poumon, avaient été re-rentré dans l'abdomen. Deux mots avaient alors été déposés dans la bouche de la victime.

Le premier, de la main du _Crocodile_ lui-même :

**_Dans une semaine, cela fera neuf ans que je prends plaisir à vous regarder vous agitez afin de me retrouver…je pense fêter cela coup double._**

Le deuxième avait été écrit des mains de son apprenti :

**_Le poumon, légèrement rosé, accompagné de ses jeunes carottes, était tendre à souhait. Je pense que, pour notre prochain voyage, je tenterais le jus de tomate. Quel délice ! _**

Emma remerciait le ciel d'avoir décalé son déjeuner. Elle l'aurait rejeté après la lecture de ces horreurs. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils perpétrés de telles atrocités ? Comment pouvaient-ils être à ce point sadiques ? Et cet « humour » de mauvais goût…tout cela laissait Emma sans voix.

Jus de tomate. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce là une énigme ? Un indice sur leur prochaine destination ? La jeune agent avait alors appris que le jus de tomate était la spécialité de l'Etat de l'Ohio. Allaient-ils se rendre dans cet Etat ? La jeune femme ne pouvait en être sûr…cela était fou, insensé.

Coup double avait promis le _Crocodile_. Cela signifiait qu'ils allaient retrouver deux corps. Deux innocents de plus qui donneraient leurs derniers souffles dans d'affreuses souffrances. Emma décida alors de retourner sur les lieux du crime, de partir à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait l'aider à les retrouver.

Le soir venu, Killian s'était rendu au port de la bourgade. Assis sur un banc, il contemplait l'horizon. Les reflets argentés de l'étendue d'eau, mélangés aux couleurs acidulées du coucher du soleil, faisaient revenir en lui de merveilleux souvenirs. Des souvenirs de lui et de son frère, de ses parents. Il se rappelait de ces après-midi passés en famille à bord du petit bateau familial.

Tout cela appartenait au passé. Le bonheur appartenait au passé. Ses parents leur avaient été enlevés alors qu'il n'était âgé que de 13 ans. Heureusement, Liam avait été là pour lui. Il avait pris soin de lui. Le bonheur avait alors réapparu dans sa vie en la personne de Milah. Bonheur, une nouvelle fois arraché. Cette fois-ci, Liam ne pouvait pas l'aider. Killian se rappelait de leur dernière conversation, la veille de sa fuite.

* * *

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Liam. Ce dernier, en tant que supérieur hiérarchique, l'avait convoqué. Cela n'avait pas enchanté Killian. Il savait ce que son frère allait lui dire et il était hors de question de prendre des vacances.

« -Killian, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Devant ton refus de prendre des vacances, tu me contrains à employer la manière forte. A la fin de la semaine, tu es transféré à la sécurité.

-Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi, Liam ? s'exclama le jeune brun. Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

-Killian…tu es mon frère, et je ne vais certainement pas participer à ta descente aux enfers ! Tout ça doit s'arrêter…tes accès seront également restreints. Tu ne pourras plus accéder au dossier le concernant.

-Bien, dit-il d'un ton amer en se levant, mais dis-toi que jamais je n'abandonnerais, je trouverais un moyen de retrouver ce fils de pute ! Je peux te le jurer ! Rien n'y personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

-Tu finiras par te faire tuer Killian ! déclara Liam en haussant le ton.

-Je m'en fiche. La seule chose dont je me soucie c'est de le tuer, lui.

-Killian…ce n'est pas toi. Tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie pour lui.

-Liam…je risquerais ma vie pour deux choses : l'amour et la vengeance. J'ai perdu le premier, je mourrais pour accomplir ma vengeance ».

Killian avait quitté son frère sur ses mots. Des mots qui n'avaient cessé de résonner dans l'esprit de Liam. Il avait lu la détermination dans les yeux de Killian. Il savait qu'il disait la vérité. Que jamais il ne s'arrêterait. Qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie dans l'accomplissement de sa vengeance. Son petit frère…détruit, rongé par la colère, par la vengeance…perdu.

* * *

Il s'était endormi sur ce banc. Il fut réveillé à quatre heures du matin par les cris des pêcheurs. Le jeune homme se passa alors les mains dans sa chevelure ébène puis, soufflant un bon coup, décida de se lever. Il marchait sans but précis, foulant la rue principale de la ville encore endormie.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit sa voiture, à elle, Emma Swan. Un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur son visage. Elle ne semblait pas friande des voitures de fonction du FBI, trop conventionnelles sans doute. Un peu de couleur, de lumière, dans un monde si obscur, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal, non ? Non.

D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers l'automobile, une coccinelle jaune. Epingle en main, il réussit à ouvrir la portière côté conducteur en à peine une minute. Il s'assit alors aussitôt. Il fouilla la boîte à gants pour y trouver un carnet ainsi qu'un stylo.

Appuyant sa tête sur le dossier, il leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire béat au visage, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Puis il écrit :

**_Tu sais, love, il est assez frustrant, pour un homme aussi diablement beau que moi, que de voir une femme aussi magnifique que toi restée ainsi éloignée. Si tu souhaites de la compagnie –enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein– tu pourras me trouver dans la chambre 3 du Granny's…Mais bon, ça je crois que tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? _**

Arborant un sourire fier, le sourcil droit arqué, il déchira la page du carnet et plia le papier. Un petit cygne vit alors le jour. Il repensait aux paroles des médisants, les origamis…ça ne sert à rien. Il déposa l'oiseau de papier sur l'habitacle de la voiture et en sortit.

Il continua ainsi sa marche, à la lumière des réverbères, plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'aux premiers rayons du soleil. Killian retourna ainsi dans sa chambre. Il devait prendre une douche. Alors qu'il venait de pénétrer dans le petit hôtel, il y croisa une femme d'une quarantaine d'années…pour le moins extravagante.

Celle-ci portait un manteau de fourrure blanc à la doublure intérieure rouge. Granny, la gérante, lui tendit alors une clef de chambre en lui déclarant :

« Bienvenue à Storybrooke, madame Feinberg ».

Feinberg. Le sang de Killian se glaça instantanément. Elle était à moins d'un mètre de lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche. Jamais. L'intéressée se retourna alors et fit face au jeune brun qui, sur le coup de la surprise, bloquait le passage.

Toussotant pour faire marque de sa présence, Feinberg lui déclara le sourire aux lèvres d'un ton aguicheur :

« Hey _darling_…pourrais-tu t'écarter du milieu ? Ou bien veux-tu m'accompagner dans ma chambre, beau gosse ? ».

Des milliers de frissons parcoururent l'échine du jeune Irlandais. Il fit un grand pas vers la droite, lui laissant ainsi la voie libre. Pour l'instant, il la laissait passer mais ceci était temporaire. Elle et lui étaient dans le même motel et, bien que cette simple idée le mettait dans une fureur incommensurable, il savait qu'il allait la stopper. Qu'elle était le début de la fin du _Crocodile_.

L'apprentie le regarda des pieds à la tête, se léchant les lèvres sans gêne, puis dit tout en remontant son manteau sur ses épaules :

« Dommage pour toi, _darling_. Nous aurions passé un temps fort agréable tous les deux, avait-elle ajouté en lui prenant le menton entre ses doigts ».

_J'en doute_, s'était dit Killian pour lui-même.

* * *

Killian grimpa les marches deux à deux et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Cette _salope _ne savait même pas qui il était…ou du moins faisait semblant de ne pas le connaître. Il avait toujours ses poings serrés. Il aurait aimé cogner dans le mur mais se ravisa. Le jeune brun devait se faire discret. Il se déshabilla alors et pénétra dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son visage. Fermant les yeux, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés, puis son visage. Ce monstre lui avait touché le visage. Pris d'une envie excessive de retirer toutes traces de cette meurtrière, il se mit à se frotter le visage. Son cœur se mit ensuite à battre à un rythme effréné.

Emma se réveilla vers sept heures. Le soleil entrait timidement dans sa chambre. Elle s'habilla en vitesse puis descendit les clefs à l'accueil avant de rejoindre sa voiture. A peine s'y était-elle installée, que la jeune blonde remarqua le petit cygne.

Intriguée, mais le sourire aux lèvres, elle l'attrapa. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait lui avoir réservé Killian cette fois-ci. Parce que, bien entendu, elle sait très bien qu'il s'agissait de lui. Elle déplia alors le petit animal afin de lire le message.

_Pas possible ce mec ! Quel idiot !_ s'était-elle exclamée en riant. Diablement beau ? Certainement. Etait-elle au courant qu'il couchait dans la chambre 3 ? Evidemment. Besoin de compagnie ? Mmh…légèrement fiancée pour accepter.

Cet homme ne cessait de la surprendre. Et elle ne cessait de se surprendre elle-même. Rester autant de temps dans une ville qu'elle détestait, autant de temps éloigné de l'homme qu'elle aimait…tout ça, pour l'aider lui….non, pour arrêter les meurtres. Voilà. Elle faisait tout cela car cela était le meilleur moyen d'arrêter le _Crocodile_.

Cruella souriait victorieusement dans sa chambre. Elle savait qui était Killian. Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu le savoir ? En travaillant avec le _Crocodile_, franchement ? Il lui avait confié son désir de vouloir le détruire. Il lui avait raconté comment sa soif de puissance sur les autres s'était peu à peu transformée en un jeu macabre avec le jeune homme. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas fait l'impasse sur le déclencheur. Le _Crocodile _poussait même le sadisme au point de filmer ses œuvres (c'est ainsi qu'il les appelait). Sa préférée ? Celle de Milah.

* * *

Il était 14 heures. Killian surveillait discrètement le moindre déplacement de Feinberg. Cette dernière descendit alors, afin de rejoindre sa voiture, toute aussi extravagante qu'elle : une excalibur noire et blanche. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter à bord, elle reçut un coup de téléphone. Killian pu discerner quelques-unes de ses paroles :

« Bien sûr, _darling_…ouais, il mord…il mord….je ne pense pas, _darling_…mmh _darling,_ tu sais parler aux femmes toi…bien sûr…dans la cabane des bois ? …une surprise ?... J'arrive, _darling _».

Elle savait donc. Killian savait que tout ceci était une nouvelle démonstration montée par le _Crocodile._ Se pourrait-il que ce monstre se trouve dans cette cabane ? Ou bien était-ce encore un piège ? Killian n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. S'il se trouvait dans la même ville que lui et qu'il ne faisait rien…non, il voulait le tuer, il se battrait pour.

Il avait donc suivi Cruella, à bord d'une vieille camionnette blanche –volée bien entendu. Celle-ci c'était arrêté à la limite de la ville, sur un bas-côté et s'était engagée dans la forêt. Killian fit de même. Cette femme, si superficielle, pestait toute seule, se plaignait de la terre boueuse et des éclaboussures sur son manteau, mais également des talons coincés par-ci par-là.

La cabane apparue. Une petite cabane de bois, certainement de chasseur. Elle y entra. Killian décida de faire le tour de la cabane, de l'inspecter de l'intérieur. Il voulait vérifier s'il apercevait le _Crocodile_. En vain…cela était bien un piège…ou pas. Une ombre masculine apparut. Un homme d'environ 1m70-75, assez menu. Le jeune Irlandais ne pouvait voir son visage, celui-ci portait un masque vert ainsi qu'une cape beige. Décidé d'en finir enfin avec ces ordures, il sortit son arme et le chargea. Doucement, il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

Sans réaliser la moindre chose, le jeune brun se retrouva au sol. Il avait reçu un coup sur la tête, mais celui-ci ne l'avait que sonné. Alors qu'il essayait de se relever, Cruella donna un coup dans un tas de briques, lesquelles tombèrent sur Killian.

« PUTAIN ! avait juré le jeune brun ».

* * *

Alors que Cruella s'enfuyait, légèrement devancée par le _Crocodile_, l'Irlandais tentait de se relever. Ainsi, en plus d'être légèrement assommé, le jeune brun se retrouvait avec des côtes probablement cassées. Malgré la douleur, il se releva, plus furieux que jamais, et se lança à la poursuite des deux meurtriers.

Dix minutes à crapahuter dans les bois. Dix minutes avant qu'il ne voit s'échapper au loin le _Crocodile _à bord de l'excalibur. Cruella, elle, semblait en rogne. Il l'avait abandonnée. Elle se rappela aussitôt de la camionnette blanche. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, Killian aussi.

Le jeune homme l'attendait donc à proximité de son véhicule volé. Le jeune homme était essoufflé et en colère. A cinq mètres de lui, elle dégaina instinctivement son arme. Un gros calibre, bien entendu.

« -Crois-tu réellement que ton joujou me fait peur ? déclara Killian en haussant un sourcil.

-Bien sûr, _darling_. Tout le monde craint la mort. Tu vas me laisser partir maintenant, avait-elle répondu.

-AHAHAH, riait sarcastiquement le jeune Irlandais, je n'ai pas peur de mourir…tu vas me dire qui est le _Crocodile_, son vrai nom….mais avant, je veux savoir quelque chose d'autre, pourquoi les manger ? Ne les déshumanisez-vous pas assez ? Hein ?

-Mmh, _darling_…tu sais, je suis une femme passionnée, dit Cruella en agitant son révolver, et j'aime la télévision…vraiment, et la cuisine. Mon show favoris ? _Hannibal._ J'ai toujours rêvé de m'essayer aux plats qu'il cuisinait. Alors, pourquoi ne pas se jeter à l'eau, hein ?

-Sérieusement ? rétorqua Killian choqué et dégoûté. Pourquoi ne te trouves-tu pas tes passe-temps normaux, hein ? J'sais pas, genre passer tes nerfs en jouant à _Angry birds_.

-Mmh, j'ai essayé ça, _darling_, répondit-elle avec impertinence, ça ne fonctionne pas. J'ai besoin de ressentir les choses, de vibrer et Dieu, travailler avec le _Crocodile_, c'est vibrant ! Alors, maintenant, _darling_, tu vas me laisser partir.

-Jamais. Le vrai nom du _Crocodile,_ quel est-il ? demanda Killian d'un ton menaçant (bien sûr ces fils de pute l'avaient dépouillé de son arme).

-Tu ne le sauras jamais. Maintenant, dégages-toi de mon chemin ».

Préoccupé par Cruella, par son désir de vengeance, Killian n'avait pas entendu la voiture d'Emma arriver. Celle-ci se rangea rapidement et sortit de la voiture. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la jeune femme se retrouva à un mètre de Killian. Mais il ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, Cruella dit :

« Peut-être n'as-tu pas peur de mourir, mon mignon…mais elle, fit-elle en pointant son arme vers Emma, je peux la tuer juste devant toi ».

Le jeune Irlandais se retourna alors et vit Emma. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir son arme, Cruella tira dans sa direction. Mais Killian s'était interposé. Il avait pris la balle et s'effondra.

Alors qu'Emma avait couru aux côtés du jeune brun, Feinberg en profita pour fuir…du moins jusqu'au moment où la jeune blonde, furieuse, se leva et tira dans les pneus de la voiture, tout en s'avançant pour suivre la voiture.

« SALLE CHIENNE ! criait-elle ».

La voiture fit des zigzags et tomba dans le fossé. La meurtrière sortit alors de la voiture, et tenta de s'enfuir en courant (ce qui était très difficile avec ses talons). Il était hors de question de la laisser s'en tirer. Emma lui tira deux coups, et elle s'effondra au bout du deuxième. Une mare de sang commençait à l'entourer.

Reprenant ses esprits, Emma retourna vers Killian. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Emma retira alors sa veste et la roula en boule avant de la déposer sous la tête du jeune homme. Il ouvrait péniblement les yeux, et malgré son état, il lui sourit.

« -Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? s'énerva Emma. Pourquoi t'es-tu foutu devant moi, bordel ?

-Un merci serait suffisant, _love,_ réussit-il à répondre en riant, mais pour répondre à ta question, je n'allais pas la laisser te tuer…tu es innocente, si…si je l'avais laissée faire…je n'aurais pas été mieux qu'eux…j'aurais été comme eux…un monstre.

-Putain ! Idiot ! Me crois-tu assez stupide pour me trimballer sans gilet à proximité d'une scène de crime ? cria-t-elle en se saisissant de son téléphone.

-Hey bien _love_, j'ai surestimé ton intrépidité, dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Et moi sous-estimé ta stupidité, lança-t-elle en composant le numéro des urgences ».

Killian la regardait. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point ses tâches de rousseur étaient magnifiques. Elle semblait inquiète. Vraiment inquiète. Etait-elle inquiète pour lui ? Ou bien était-elle inquiète des risques qu'elle courait pour la simple raison de sa présence près de la scène du crime du _Crocodile_ ? Il perdait trop de sang…ses yeux devenaient lourds, sa vision trouble. Il ne l'entendait dorénavant à peine.

Elle déposa enfin le téléphone au sol. Elle devait freiner l'hémorragie. Elle devait faire pression sur la plaie. Son écharpe. Bon sang, son écharpe préférée…tant pis. Elle fit pression avec elle, ce qui semblait apaiser la douleur de Killian. Dans un murmure, celui-ci déclara en lui souriant :

« Au moins, la dernière im-age que j'em-porte dans ma tom-be est sans dou-te la plus belle…que.. ».

* * *

**_Oui, oui oui...le chapitre se termine ainsi...avec un Killian rendant l'âme...tellement mal qu'il ne peut pas terminer sa phrase ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_Va-t-il mourir ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! Et, faites gaffe hein, faut pas chercher l'évidence avec moi; j'aime tellement les faire souffrir qu'il peut réellement mourir ! AHAHAHAHAH Que c'est bon !_**

**_So, reviews quand même ? Même si je suis sadique...please...yeux de chiots battus..._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**BONSOIR A TOUS TRES CHER(E)S MATES !**_

_**Tout d'abord, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, follows and favorits ! Ca me touche beaucoup !**_

_**Sinon...je sais que j'ai été horrible en vous laissant ainsi...mais je kiffe trop faire ça ! ahahaha Donc...vous aurez la réponse si ou non Killian a survécu ! **_

_**Bon...sinon, déjà ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents...je me suis emportée. Et pas que dans la longueur. **_

_**Donc, je vous préviens...ce chapitre est disons...très expressif. Et en lisant Emma...bah vous lirez mes réactions lorsque je suis à cran...**_

_**Donc...beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de gros mots ! J'y peux rien, j'suis comme ça !**_

_**Puis elle est à cran quoi ! Qui ne pèterait pas un câble ?!**_

_**So, Enjoy !**_

**_J'oubliais...décidément, Kufi encore une p'tite surprise pour toi !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Tu ne vas pas mourir ».

Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle avait promis à Liam de lui ramener son frère vivant. Elle tenait ses promesses. Killian ne pouvait pas mourir dans ses bras…surtout pas en ayant tenté de la protéger, elle.

_Putain d'idiot d'Irlandais_, pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

Ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus faible. Il partait.

« Restes avec moi, Jones. Les secours arrivent, okay ? Juste, restes avec moi…s'il te plaît ».

Elle regardait son corps gisant. Son visage abîmé par les briques, mais également par la fatigue, la douleur. Elle caressa son visage de sa main droite, tout en maintenant la pression sur sa blessure de sa main gauche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt.

Si elle avait su que les choses en arriveraient à ce point…jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé en liberté. Au moins, il ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort. Elle ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment de culpabilité de l'envahir. S'il venait à mourir…non non et non…elle ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées.

Cela faisait dorénavant dix minutes qu'elle avait appelé les secours, et ils arrivaient enfin. Après avoir sorti la civière du véhicule, deux ambulanciers se dirigèrent dans la direction de Cruella…ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Emma.

« Pas elle ! Lui en premier ! s'écria-t-elle ».

Les ambulanciers furent surpris et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui répondre, Emma ajouta :

« -PUTAIN DE MERDE, GROUILLEZ-VOUS ! IL A BESOIN DE SOINS !

-Elle aussi, madame, répondit l'un des ambulanciers.

-J'en ai rien à foutre d'elle ! ELLE EST UNE PUTAIN DE MEURTRIERE, ELLE PEUT ATTENDRE, PAS LUI ! Vous devez le sauver ! ».

Waouh. Elle ne pouvait être plus honnête. Elle avait hurlé sur l'ambulancier. Criant du plus profond de ses tripes.

_Comment peuvent-ils ? Comment osent-ils ? Un homme d'une trentaine d'années ! Gravement blessé, merde ! Un homme ! ET EUX, ILS SE DIRIGENT VERS CETTE PUTAIN DE SALE CHIENNE DE PSYCHOPATHE DE MERDE ! Si je n'avais pas besoin de leur aide…je les étriperais sur place ! _bouillonna Emma en leur lançant un regard noir –qu'ils réussirent à voir à cinq mètres d'elle, pour dire à quel point était-elle énervée.

Les secouristes étaient conscients qu'ils ne devaient pas écouter Emma, que leur travail était de sauver les gens, peu importe leurs actions. Mais, suicidaires ils n'étaient pas. Emma était telle une furie. C'est pourquoi ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur troisième collègue, lui faisant signe de rejoindre Feinberg, tandis qu'eux rejoignirent Emma et Killian, civière en mains.

Emma recula de deux pas pour laisser les ambulanciers s'occuper de Killian. Ils lui déchirèrent sa chemise –bleue comme ses yeux– puis compressèrent la blessure avec des gazes. L'un d'eux vérifia les paupières du jeune homme tout en disant :

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Si vous m'entendez, serrez mon doigt, ajouta-t-il en mettant ses doigts dans la main de Killian ».

Aucune réaction. Il n'avait pas serré le doigt de l'ambulancier. Les deux hommes installèrent ensuite Killian sur la civière, puis posèrent un masque sur son visage ainsi qu'une poche de perfusion.

* * *

Deux minutes plus tard, Killian était dans l'ambulance, dans un état des plus critiques. Les portes du véhicule médical étaient sur le point d'être fermées lorsqu'Emma les stoppa.

« -Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, mademoiselle ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

-Bien sûr que si je peux, répondit-elle en montrant sa plaque, si vous pensez que je vais le laisser seul, vous rêvez ! ».

Emma était si préoccupée par l'état alarmant de Killian qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu l'arrivée d'une deuxième ambulance –pour cette _putain de salope_ bien sûr.

Elle n'eut nul besoin d'entrer dans l'ambulance par la force. Les deux hommes avaient, apparemment, abandonné l'idée de se confronter à sa colère.

Alors relié à un électrocardiogramme, la jeune blonde put voir que le rythme cardiaque de Killian était faible et irrégulier. Elle lui prit alors la main, l'enveloppant des siennes et lui murmura avec un faux sourire :

« Tu ne peux pas mourir, okay ?! J'ai lu ton dossier médical, et t'es l'genre survivant toi, hein ».

Oh oui…un survivant. Emma s'était même demandé comment cet homme pouvait encore être en vie.

Six plâtres aux bras et quatre aux jambes rien que durant son enfance –et plus précisément jusqu'à ses 16 ans. Puis, un accident de moto à 21 ans avec commotion cérébrale et côtes cassées –deux mois de coma. Et les choses n'allaient pas en s'allégeant depuis son entrée au FBI…un nombre incalculable de blessures par balles, de contusions plus ou moins sévères. Un survivant…elle aimait le son de ce mot. Rassurant, non ?

Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus larmoyants puis, dans un mélange de rires et de pleurs, elle continua :

« Puis franchement, t'es trop diablement beau pour mourir…Accroches-toi, Killian. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital ».

Les ambulanciers avaient conduit jusqu'au petit hôpital de Storybrooke. Sans perdre une minute, ils sortirent Killian –qu'Emma venait tout juste de lâcher– et le firent entrer aussitôt dans l'hôpital.

Une infirmière, petit et brune aux yeux noisette, et un médecin, grand et blond aux yeux bleus, réceptionnèrent le jeune brun. L'un des ambulanciers informa alors :

«-Homme, la trentaine, blessé par balle à l'épaule. Probablement trois côtes cassés, difficultés respiratoires.

-Depuis combien de temps a-t-il perdu connaissance ? questionna le médecin.

-Une vingtaine de minutes, s'exclama Emma ».

Le médecin, docteur R. Chase avait pu lire Emma sur sa blouse, sonna l'ordre de le préparer pour le bloc numéro trois. Elle s'assit donc dans la salle d'attente, angoissée.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard. Killian avait été transféré à l'hôpital de Boston la veille au matin, avec sécurité renforcée. Malgré quelques complications durant l'opération, notamment des convulsions, le jeune homme semblait récupérer assez rapidement. Cependant, pour minimiser sa douleur, liée au trauma crânien, les médecins l'avaient plongé dans un coma artificiel.

De son côté, Emma n'avait eu aucune information quant à l'état de Killian. Le personnel médical restait muet face à ses questions, lui donnant à chaque fois la même excuse « nous n'avons pas le droit ».

Plus étonnant, Liam lui aussi n'avait droit à aucune information. Il s'agissait pourtant de son frère ! L'Irlandais ne demandait pas à pouvoir voir son frère –il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en raison de l'état d'arrestation qui pesait sur Killian– mais tout simplement à avoir des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de son frère...ce qu'on lui refusait, avançant la même excuse « nous n'avons pas le droit ».

Liam restait relativement calme face à la situation, ce qu'Emma ne comprenait pas. Elle était elle-même sur le point d'exploser face à ces inepties.

Le soir venu –vers 18 heures 30– Liam quitta l'hôpital afin de rejoindre sa femme et sa fille qui l'attendaient à la maison. Il avait proposé à Emma de se joindre à eux, mais celle-ci déclina son offre.

Elle ne rentra pas pour autant chez elle. A quoi bon ? Elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Et pourtant, elle en avait bien besoin, les cernes sous ses yeux en étaient la preuve.

Au lieu de cela, la jeune femme se rendit à son bureau, pensait y trouver un certain calme avant de retourner à l'hôpital le lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur, une vague d'applaudissements se firent entendre.

_Pourquoi ces crétins applaudissent-ils ? _

Au fur-et-à-mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers son bureau, les acclamations se faisaient plus vives. Ne comprenant pas cette stupide cérémonie, elle questionna l'un des agents -A. Farell :

« -Pourquoi applaudissez-vous ?

-Parce que vous avez enfin arrêté ce ripoux ! répondit l'intéressé, un sourire fière aux lèvres ».

_Ripoux ?_ Etait-il en train de parler de Killian ?

« -De quel ripoux parlez-vous ? demanda Emma d'un ton sec.

-Killian Jones, bien sûr. Vous êtes une sacrée héroïne, agent Swan ! ».

A cela s'ajoutèrent les cris des autres agents derrières. Emma était choquée. Ces imbéciles se réjouissaient de l'arrestation de Killian ? Une héroïne, elle ? Quels ignorants...le seul héros, c'était Killian.

« -Excusez-moi, finit-elle par dire en essayant de se contenir, êtes-vous tous en train de me dire que vous vous réjouissez de l'arrestation de l'un des nôtres ?

-Il n'est plus l'un des nôtres, riposta une agent à deux pas, il est sale traitre !

-Un traitre ?! répéta Emma incrédule, l'homme que vous traitez de traitre a sauvé ma vie ! Il avait la possibilité de fuir, mais il s'est pris une putain de balle à ma place ! Quel genre de personnes êtes-vous pour vous réjouir d'une telle arrestation ! Bordel ! Quel est votre putain de problème sans déconner ! commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

-Cela n'enlève pas le fait qu'il est un traitre ! Il a volé des secrets d'Etat ! Tout ce qu'il mérite c'est de croupir le reste de sa vie en prison, lança cette même-agent.

-Vous êtes une conne ! s'exclama Emma, vous êtes tous de pauvres cons ! Un homme est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, dans un état critique, et vous, bordel de merde, vous ..., vous me dégoutez ! finit-elle avant de rentrer dans son bureau en claquant la porte ».

* * *

Emma passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, puis les laissa redescendre sur son visage.

« Un verre ».

Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Elle avait besoin d'oublier les conneries qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_Tout ce qu'il mérite c'est de croupir le reste de sa vie en prison_... Emma n'en revenait pas. Comment dire de telles choses ? Si lui méritait de croupir en prison pour le restant de ses jours, que méritait un tueur ? Que méritait le _Crocodile_ ?

Tout ceci fit prendre conscience d'une chose à Emma : tout le bureau le croit coupable. L'était-il au moins ? Certes les preuves l'accusaient, mais des preuves, ça se fabrique, non ? Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir à ce point ? N'était-il pas assez abîmé par la mort de sa fiancée pour lui ajouter cela en plus ?

La jeune agent réussit à fermer les yeux pour quelques heures, quatre pas plus.

Le lendemain matin, Emma se rendit dès 6 heures à l'hôpital. Le cirque de la veille était toujours dans son esprit et par conséquent, elle était de très mauvaise humeur.

La jeune blonde était décidée à avoir des nouvelles de Killian. C'est pourquoi elle se rendit à l'accueil et questionna une jeune infirmière :

« -Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je suis l'agent Emma Swan du FBI, dit-elle en montrant sa plaque. Je suis arrivée avec monsieur Jones il y a deux jours, puis-je avoir des informations quant à son état ?

-Je suis désolée, madame, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à vous délivrer de telles informations, répondit l'infirmière sans même lever le regard vers Emma.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? enchérit la jeune blonde, beaucoup moins courtoise.

-Je vous demande pardon ? déclara l'infirmière en levant cette fois-ci la tête.

-Vous m'avez très bien comprise ! Je commence à en avoir marre de vos réponses à lacon "on ne peut pas ! On n'a pas le droit !". Depuis ce fichu hôpital du Maine je suis dans l'attente d'informations précises le concernant et RIEN ! Même son frère n'obtient pas de réponse ! PUTAIN SON FRERE ! s'écria Emma en haussant à chaque mot le ton, vous me faites chier avec votre protocole à la noix !

-Ecoutez madame, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je serais obligée d'appeler la sécurité ! ».

Emma ne répliqua rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

_SALOOOOOOOPE ! Putain de merde ce n'est pas possible ça ! J'te foutrais ton "désolé" où j'pense ! Et non je ne me calmerais pas ! _pesta la jeune blonde pour elle-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma aperçut au loin Gold. Il était chargé de l'affaire du _Crocodile_, et indirectement de celle de Killian dans la mesure où il avait été, par le passé, son supérieur.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, la saluant aussi froidement qu'il pouvait le faire puis lui déclara d'un ton sec:

« -J'ai bien lu votre rapport concernant la mort de Cruella Feinberg...mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous étiez à un kilomètre du lieu du dernier crime du _Crocodile_, ce n'est pas votre affaire.

-Et bien mon job était de retrouver Killian Jones, non ? répliqua Emma avec audace. Les filatures, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Voilà pourquoi j'étais là-bas ! Je faisais mon PUTAIN de boulot !

-Agent Swan, je ne sais pas comment se passe les choses à Sacramento, mais ici, sous mon commandement, je ne tolérerai pas une impertinence de plus de votre part, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? menaça Gold.

-Désolée...je suis...légèrement à cran. Ces abrutis d'infirmiers et de médecins, ajouta-t-elle en les pointant du doigt, refusent de nous dire des nouvelles de l'état de l'agent Jones, expliqua Emma d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.

-Il n'est plus agent, corrigea Gold avant de continuer, et les _abrutis _ne font que suivre mes directives ».

Suivre ses directives ? Mais pourquoi ? Abasourdie, Emma s'étonna :

« -Quoi ?!

-J'avais besoin de vous parler avant, agent Swan. Concernant votre rapport. Comment avez-vous su que monsieur Jones serait à proximité du lieu du crime ? Je veux dire ... vous ne l'avez pas _filé _sur deux cents bornes, non ?!

-Je pensais que le meilleur moyen de le trouver était de surveiller l'itinéraire du _Crocodile_, j'avais raison.

-Bien, répondit-il avant de continuer, monsieur Jones a souffert d'un œdème pendant l'opération ce qui l'a fait convulser. Les médecins ont donc décidé de le plonger dans un coma artificiel pour soulager sa douleur. Il devrait se réveiller dans l'après-midi d'après son médecin. Vous irez l'interroger à son réveil concernant votre affaire...avant que la CIA prenne la relève, vraisemblablement en début de semaine prochaine.

-Euh...merci beaucoup, Au revoir ».

Gold était parti sans même dire au revoir, aussi froidement qu'il était arrivé. Cet homme était...elle ne savait comment le décrire. Tous au bureau semblait le craindre...mais Emma n'en comprenait pas encore la raison.

* * *

Cruella...morte. D'après le légiste, la femme était morte sur le coup. La balle tirée par Emma lui avait sectionné la moelle épinière.

A l'exception du fait qu'elle avait retrouvé Killian une semaine après son arrivée, Emma avait raconté avec exactitude les circonstances de la mort de Feinberg. Feinberg pointant son arme contre elle et Killian s'interposant puis la fuite de Cruella avant qu'Emma ne tire pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Il était 8 heures 15 lorsqu'elle appela Liam afin de lui faire parvenir des nouvelles de l'état de Killian, sans omettant le détail "CIA". Outre ce petit détail, l'Irlandais semblait rassuré. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se rendre à l'hôpital dans la journée.

A 12 heures 20, Emma descendit à la cafétéria de l'hôpital afin de s'y restaurer avant de monter dans la chambre de Killian.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme était assise sur le bout du lit, regardant Killian, encore endormi.

Ses cicatrices semblaient déjà s'estomper, et malgré la gravité de ses blessures, il semblait être dans une forme relativement bonne. Survivant, direz-vous, hein ?

C'est alors qu'il commença à ouvrir doucement les yeux, gémissant de douleur au passage, puis son regard se posa sur celui d'Emma. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, Killian marmonnant entre ses dents :

« Un ange ».

L'Irlandais se redressa alors, mais il fut très vite retenu dans son geste pas la menotte qui reliait sa main droite au lit. Laissant s'échapper un petit rire, il dit à Emma :

« -Oh...tu t'en es souvenu...mmh.

-Ce n'était pas moi, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, leur fichu protocole.

-Moi qui croyais que tu ne pouvais plus résister à mon charme fou, merci franchement, ça casse le mythe ça...riposta-t-il aussitôt ».

_Le mythe ? _Emma se mit à rire. _Quel idiot ! _pensa-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Killian Jones était bien de retour, sans aucun doute. Plus sérieuse, la jeune blonde prit une inspiration avant de dire :

« -Je n'ai pas réellement eu le temps de te remercier, Killian. De m'avoir _sauvé_ la vie. Merci.

-Mais de rien, love, se contenta le jeune brun de répondre en rougissant légèrement, c'était la bonne chose à faire.

-Et je suis désolée.

-Pour quelle raison devrais-tu l'être ? questionna Killian.

-A cause de moi, t'es dans un piteux état, précisa Emma, le regard coupable.

-Oh, j'ai connu pire, Swan, ce ne sont pas quelques côtes cassées qui vont m'arrêter, déclara Killian puis s'humidifiant les lèvres il ajouta, un regard entendeur, du moment que le reste est intact, tu sais ... je vais bien !

-Rien ?! s'écria Emma, tu as failli y rester, cesses de minimiser idiot ! ».

Killian fut très étonné de l'élan de la jeune femme. Elle avait haussé le ton pour la première fois alors que, depuis son réveil, elle avait été des plus douces.

Mais aucun des deux ne put ajouter le moindre mot qu'une infirmière fit irruption. Elle venait pour lui prodiguer des soins.

* * *

Emma retourna dans la chambre de Killian une heure plus tard, avec un pot de gelée. Elle le posa sur la table de Killian, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Killian regarda le pot de gelée, puis lui dit en grimaçant :

« -Tu manges ça, toi ?

-_Nope_, répondit Emma, mais il semblerait que ça ait des vertus plus ou moins curatives, avait-elle ajouté un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Rien ne vaut un bon _shepherd's pie_ pour se remettre sur pieds, je peux te le dire, Swan ! ».

Elle le lui en aurait apporté s'il y en avait eu à la cafétéria. Malheureusement pour lui, ceci n'était pas à la carte de la cafétéria. Mais elle n'était pas ici pour le materner, elle devait l'interroger. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se lança :

« Killian, je suis ici pour t'interroger. Concernant les dossiers secrets d'Etat. Où sont-ils ? ».

Aussitôt le jeune homme se ferma, refusant de croiser le regard de la jeune femme. L'ambiance était pesante. Au bout de cinq minutes, Emma força Kilian à la regarder en prenant son menton entre ses doigts puis répéta :

« -Où sont les dossiers, Killian ? Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, non ? La CIA va venir te chercher et ils vont te faire avouer, sous la torture. Tu connais aussi bien que moi leurs pratiques.

-Je m'en fiche, lança froidement le jeune homme. Ils peuvent me faire tout ce qu'ils veulent !

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux !

-SI ! s'écria-t-il, je suis coupable, pourquoi perdre ton temps, hein ?!

-Donc tu as volé ces dossiers ?

-Pff, parce que tu me croirais si je prétendais le contraire ? Le FBI me croit coupable et tu es le FBI ! ».

Il avait raison. Le FBI tout entier le croyait coupable. Et elle faisait partie du FBI. Mais elle vit une lueur de désespoir en écoutant les derniers mots de Killian…peut-être avait-elle raison, qu'il n'était pas coupable.

« -Oui, je suis du FBI, finit-elle par répondre avant de continuer en posant son insigne sur la table, mais maintenant ce n'est pas l'agent qui te demande, mais moi, Emma. Est-ce que tu as dérobé ces dossiers ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne te mentirais pas ? rétorqua-t-il la boule à la gorge, touché par le geste de la jeune blonde.

-Parce que, dit-elle en souriant sincèrement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses dans lesquelles je suis bonnes, mais ça oui...j'ai disons…une sorte de super pouvoir, je sais lorsque quelqu'un me ment ».

Killian regarda attentivement Emma. Elle était prête à le croire ? Fermant les yeux, à défaut de se gratter le derrière de l'oreille, avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Emma en lui disant :

« -Je ne les ai pas pris.

-Mais qui voudrait te faire plonger ? demanda Emma, concernée.

-A ton avis ?

-Ne me dis pas…le _Crocodile_ ?

-J'en suis sûr ».

A cet instant, le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner. C'était Walsh. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre lorsque Killian lui demanda :

« -Alors tu me crois ?

-A tout à l'heure, Killian ».

Bien sûr qu'elle le croyait. Il était innocent. Mais si elle avait foi en son innocence, il en sera autre pour la CIA. Son téléphone se remit à sonner :

« -Hey ma chérie, alors Boston toujours aussi cool ? ironisa Walsh.

-Très drôle, tu sais que je déteste cette ville ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je devrais rentrer à la maison dans une semaine.

-Ah ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle Emma ! Moi qui voulais t'annoncer que je prévoyais de te rendre visite le week-end prochain.

-Oh…je crois que ce week-end sera très très apprécié à la maison ! dit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Mmh, je te reconnais bien là, Emma. Bon, je dois y retourner. Je te dis à plus, chérie. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, à plus tard ».

* * *

Emma ne fut de retour dans la chambre de Killian qu'à 18 heures. Elle avait mis tant de temps en raison de la mauvaise nouvelle qui l'avait contrainte de rejoindre le bureau. L'état de Killian s'améliorant à une vitesse considérable, les médecins avaient autorisé la CIA à le prendre avec eux dès le lendemain midi.

Elle savait ce qui attendait Killian, et elle ne pouvait se rendre à le laisser subir ce triste sort. La CIA irait lui extirper de faux aveux. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait la chose. D'une voix morne, elle dit à Killian, à qui elle avait apporté un sandwich :

« -Ils viennent demain. La CIA vient demain. Je suis désolée, Killian.

-Ne le sois pas, _love_. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-Si. Si je n'avais pas été sur cette route, tu ne te serais pas interposer, et donc tu ne serais pas dans ce lit, culpabilisa Emma avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, à cause de moi, ils vont te torturer pour t'extirper de faux aveux ».

Au contraire d'Emma, l'arrivée de la CIA n'effrayait pas Killian. Il en était totalement indifférent. Alors que la jeune blonde se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre, le jeune brun croqua un morceau dans le sandwich.

Elle regardait le soleil. Le coucher du soleil plus précisément. Sans doute le dernier que Killian verrait avant un très long moment. A cause d'elle. Emma mit ses mains dans ses poches et, tâta de ses doigts ses clefs de voiture.

Elle les sortit et les contempla alors posées dans la paume de sa main. Elle lança un regard furtif vers Killian, puis contempla à nouveau le ciel orangé avant de rompre le silence :

« -Le soleil se couche à l'est.

-Non, à l'ouest _love,_ corrigea Killian en finissant sa bouchée ».

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Et son message était certes…étrange. C'est pourquoi elle s'approcha de lui et se rassit au bord du lit. Elle plongea alors ses yeux émeraude dans son regard océan, et déposant les clefs dans la main de Killian, elle répéta :

« Si, le soleil se couche à l'est ».

Etonné, le regard du jeune brun oscillait entre sa main et le regard d'Emma. Était-elle réellement en train de l'aider à s'évader ? Elle lui sourit puis attrapa discrètement une épingle dans ses cheveux et la déposa à son tour dans la main de Killian.

Emma ferma la main de Killian sur elle-même. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle devait l'aider. Enveloppant sa main sur celle de Killian, elle finit par lui dire :

« Sois prudent ».

Et elle quitta la chambre sur ces mots.

Le soleil se couche à l'est….ou autrement dit, ma voiture est à l'est.

* * *

_**So, vous me pardonnez pour ma vulgarité ? Une p'tite review ? Please...**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**AHOY MATES !**_

_**Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour vos reviews merveilleuses qui me réchauffent le cœur (enfin n'arrêtez pas à cause de la canicule, hein, ce genre de réchauffement, je gère plutôt bien XD !)**_

_**Bah oui mon Killy n'est pas mort ! J'ai besoin de lui en vie -du moins pour l'instant. Ahahahah mouahahahha *rires diaboliques*. Je sais je suis une troll...de la même trempe qu'A&amp;E !**_

_**Sinon, une p'tite note pour ce chapitre ? Mmh...je dirais :**_

_**'cause it always starts with a dance ! **_

_**Pour la fin...je devrais être désolée, mais non. Je kiffe tellement faire ce genre de truc !**_

_**Bah j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Emma était décidée à aider Killian. Ensemble, ils retrouveront le _Crocodile_ et celui-ci sera conduit là où est sa place : en prison. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme s'était rendue à son bureau directement après être sortie de l'hôpital.

Elle connaissait les risques de son geste. Elle savait que ses supérieurs –Liam et Gold– lui poseraient des questions sur son entretien avec Killian. Et si Gold avait eu vent de _sa crise_ de la veille, elle serait, à juste titre, soupçonnée.

Quel meilleur alibi qu'un bâtiment rempli d'agents fédéraux ? Elle était exactement à l'endroit où elle serait le plus utile pour aider Killian.

Emma était angoissée. Non pas qu'elle craignait qu'il se fasse prendre, et donc qu'ils fassent le lien jusqu'à elle en raison des clefs, non elle savait qu'il réussirait, ce dont elle avait peur au fond d'elle, c'est qu'il ne saisisse pas cette chance. Qu'il reste allongé dans son lit, attendant son triste sort.

Le lendemain matin, Emma fut réveillée par une grande agitation dans les couloirs du bureau. Encore endormie, la jeune femme sortit de son bureau en baillant puis, voyant Liam s'approcher, elle demanda :

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Killian, il s'est échappé, répondit-il d'une voix paniquée.

-Echappé ? répéta Emma, échappé d'où ? demanda-t-elle.

-De l'hôpital, Emma. De quel autre endroit aurait-il pu s'échapper ? ».

Bien sûr ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?! La fatigue…sûrement. Puis l'effet de surprise n'en a été que meilleur après tout. Continuant sur ce chemin-là, Emma commença à se plaindre telle une enfant :

« -Oh non ! pff moi qui trépignais d'impatience de rentrer chez moi ! Merde !

-Désolé pour le désagrément, Emma. Elsa m'a dit à quel point Sacramento et ton fiancé te manquaient, rétorqua Liam d'un ton désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Liam, ce n'est pas de ta faute ».

Emma avait noué une très bonne amitié avec la femme de Liam. Sur beaucoup de points, les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient. Toutes deux blondes tout d'abord, et surtout toutes les deux orphelines. Elsa était donc la seule personne qu'Emma pouvait appelée « amie » à Boston. A sa grande surprise, elle parlait sans grandes craintes à la jeune femme et l'avait, par ailleurs, invité à son mariage.

Alors que Liam était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, ils furent tout deux appelés par Gold au loin. Le ton emprunté par l'intéressé ne semblait pas du tout amical. Liam semblait questionner Emma du regard, ce à quoi la jeune agent répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

Emma se dirigea alors vers le bureau de son supérieur, suivi par Liam. Une fois dans le bureau, l'agent Jones referma la porte derrière eux. Gold pris alors la parole, toisant Emma du regard :

« -Agent Swan, j'ai appris pour votre _crise_ d'il y a deux jours. Je n'y ai pas prêté garde lorsque ceci m'a été rapporté mais au vu des récents événements, j'ai tout à penser que vous auriez pu aider monsieur Jones à s'échapper. Où étiez-vous hier aux alentours de 20 heures ?

-C'est insensé ce que vous avancez-là ! Pourquoi aurait-elle pris ce risque pour Killian ? Et de quelle _crise _parlez-vous ? répondit Liam sans laisser le temps à Emma de répondre.

-Je me fiche de votre ressenti, agent Jones, s'exclama sèchement Gold avant de tourner son regard vers Emma, je vous ai posé une question agent Swan !

-Euh…j'étais ici, je travaillais. En quoi ma réaction face à ces abrutis a-t-il un lien avec son évasion ? demanda-t-elle le ton empli d'incompréhension.

-Vous vous êtes montré disons…compatissante à son égard, répondit Gold, un désir soudain de rendre justice vous-même a pu traverser votre esprit.

-Ressentir de la compassion est humain monsieur ! déclara Emma en haussant le ton. Surtout envers l'homme qui vous a sauvé la vie ! Cela signifie-t-il que je l'ai aidé ? Non ! ».

Liam n'avait pas été mise au courant de cette affaire, ce qui expliquait sa surprise. Il prit alors la parole afin de confirmer les dires d'Emma :

« -Elle était effectivement ici hier. Et son évasion n'arrange pas Emma, elle était censé repartir chez elle. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça, hein ?

-Je ne sais pas, à vous de nous le dire, agent Swan ? rétorqua Gold en regardant Emma.

-Ecoutez monsieur, déclara Emma, je ne possède pas le don d'ubiquité ! J'étais ici à 20 heures, Liam m'a vu, et il n'est pas le seul, expliqua Emma avant d'ajouter la boule au ventre, je me marie à la fin de l'année, et je peux vous dire que rester dans cette ville que je déteste au lieu de préparer mon mariage ne m'enchante pas du tout !

-Soit. Qu'en est-il de votre entretien ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Rien, mentit Emma. Il n'a rien voulu dire à propos des dossiers.

-Rien ?! répéta Liam, pourquoi ? Tu lui as dit que la CIA viendrait le chercher ?

-Oui. Il se fiche du sort que lui réserve la CIA, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, soupira Liam. Il a perdu le bonheur de vivre depuis… ».

Lorsque les regards de Liam et de Gold se croisèrent, l'Irlandais se tût. L'évocation de Milah semblait être un sujet sensible entre les deux hommes. Gold, le ton haineux déclara :

« Il semblerait donc que monsieur Jones ait planifié son évasion. Un homme ne peut rester insensible face à la peur qu'évoque le mot CIA ».

_Sauf Killian Jones_, pensa Emma. Cet homme ne semblait avoir peur de rien. Après tout, pourquoi avoir peur de la mort lorsque rien ne nous retient en vie ? Lorsque personne ne nous pousse à vivre ? Lorsque personne ne nous donne goût à la vie ?

S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, Gold reprit enfin :

« -Vendredi aura lieu une conférence sur le comportement des _serial killers_, je tiens à ce que vous y alliez tous les deux. Elle sera suivie d'un bal masqué, auquel vous assisterez également.

-Mais pourquoi ? questionna Emma, je veux dire, je ne suis pas attachée à une affaire de _serial killer_.

-Ne discutez pas mes ordres, vous irez ».

Emma détestait ce genre de soirées. Le genre où les mondains s'entassaient, tous aussi impolis les uns que les autres, passant le plus clair de leur temps à jaser sur les collègues.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard. Le jour de cette tant attendue soirée. Quatre jours que Killian s'était échappé. Quatre jours sans nouvelles de Killian. Quatre jours d'angoisse pour Emma.

La conférence avait été organisée par le département des Sciences du comportement du bureau de Quantico. Divers agents de la division, dont leur chef Aaron Hotchner, avait alors expliqué les principaux critères pour monter un profil. Deux heures plus tard, leur intervention prit fin, ce qui signait le début du bal.

Emma portait une longue robe rouge qui mettait parfaitement en valeurs ses courbes féminines. Le vêtement amplifiait sa chute de rein de par un magnifique dos nu, moulant ses fesses et ses cuisses avant de s'évaser aux genoux. Ses cheveux étaient quant à eux coiffés d'un chignon flou, laissant retomber une mèche sur son front. La jeune femme avait opté pour un masque blanc, dont la seule fantaisie était quelques plumes sur le côté. Enfin, son rouge à lèvres brillant couleur passion rendait ses lèvres pulpeuses à souhait.

Alors accoudée à une table haute, la jeune femme, coupe de champagne en main, failli s'étouffer en apercevant au loin deux magnifiques yeux bleus.

_Non…il n'a pas osé ! _

Si. Il avait osé. Killian était présent. Cet idiot avait osé se rendre à une conférence organisée par le FBI. Le genre de conférence peuplée de flics. Et il était recherché par les flics.

Le jeune homme portait un costume noir, taillé à la perfection. La chemise bleu profond ne faisait que ressortir davantage ses yeux océans. Il avait lui opté pour masque noir, qui descendait jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez, et cachant bien évidement sa cicatrice.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha d'Emma, laquelle l'attrapa par le bras lorsque celui-ci fut à la bonne distance. Elle commença alors à le sermonner –mais pas trop fort :

« -Es-tu inconscient ou quoi?

-Tu es magnifique, _love_, se contenta-t-il de répondre, amusé.

-T'es un malade, un fou !

-Je préfère crapule, rétorqua en penchant la tête ».

Elle ne rajouta rien. Une part d'elle était même heureuse de sa présence. Il rendait cette soirée beaucoup moins ennuyeuse. L'autre part était un mélange de colère et de soulagement. Colère parce que cet idiot prenait des risques fous, soulagement parce qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois depuis l'hôpital.

Un nouveau morceau de musique commença, ce qui donna un grand sourire à Killian. Il tendit son bras à Emma tout en disant :

« -Que dirais-tu, Swan, de profiter de l'ambiance, hein ?

-Tu veux me faire croire que tu sais danser cette chose ? demanda Emma en posant sa main dans la sienne.

-Cette chose….s'appelle une valse, répondit-il un sourire doux au visage puis refermant sa main sur celle d'Emma il continua, il n'y a qu'une seule règle : choisir un partenaire qui sait ce qu'il fait ».

Ils s'avancèrent ainsi sur la piste de danse. Killian positionna sa main à elle sur son épaule, puis redressa son menton pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il posa ensuite sa main sur sa taille, et finit enfin par prendre son autre main. Tous deux, se regardant dans les yeux, commencèrent alors à danser.

**You're in my arms**

**And all the world is calm**

**The music playing on for only two**

**So close together**

**And when I'm with you**

**So close to feeling alive.**

Emma le laissait la guider, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seconde. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle ne se sentait pas le besoin de contrôler, elle n'en avait pas envie. Profiter de cette danse avec lui, voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle était dans ses bras, si près de lui…Oui, elle avait déjà été si près de lui, même plus, mais ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là…elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer.

Leur corps valsaient au rythme de la musique. Transportés, ils ne se souciaient plus que de l'autre. C'était la musique et eux. Elle comme lui voyaient cet éclat –l'espoir–dans les yeux de l'autre.

Ils se sentaient si bien, ils ne voulaient que ce moment ne cesse. Pourquoi le voudraient-ils ? Cette sensation…celle qu'ils n'avaient ressentie depuis bien trop longtemps…être vivant, véritablement vivant.

**A life goes by**

**Romantic dreams must die**

**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**

**And now forever I know**

**All that I want is to hold you**

**So close**

La musique continuait et Killian se mit à rire doucement. Emma, se léchant discrètement les lèvres lui déclara alors :

« -Ne te moques pas de moi. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant !

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, Swan, répondit-il en lui souriant, je pensais juste à ce que tu m'as dit à l'hôpital.

-Quoi donc ? questionna la jeune femme.

-Tu disais n'être pas bonne dans beaucoup de choses, Swan. Mais plus le temps passe, plus je découvre le contraire, _love._ En 1, tu es bonne à retrouver les gens, en 2 tu as ton super pouvoir, et maintenant, je constate que tu es plus que bonne à la danse…tu es vraiment douée.

-Mmh, je ne pense pas, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

-Je te jure que si, Swan. Et tu le fais avec l'élégance d'une princesse. C'est naturel pour toi.

-Je pense plutôt que j'ai un bon professeur, dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

-Peut-être…mais tu es une élève sacrément brillante, merveilleuse ».

**So close to reaching that famous happy end**

**Almost believing this one's not pretend**

**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come**

**So far, we are, so close.**

Emma n'osa répondre quoi que ce soit. La jeune blonde se contenta de lui sourire. Il la fit alors tournoyer sur elle-même puis, lorsqu'elle lui refit face, elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

Il manqua un battement. Ils étaient si près. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son regard rejoignit alors ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux émeraude. Ils brillaient tant…si lumineux. Vert…la couleur de l'espoir, n'est-ce pas ?

**Oh how could I face the faceless days**

**If I should lose you now?**

**We're so close**

**To reaching that famous happy end**

**Almost believing this one's not pretend**

**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**

**So close**

**So close**

**And still so far.**

Elle s'était attachée lui si rapidement, surtout lorsque leur relation se restreint à des observations à distance. Cette peur qui s'était emparée d'elle à l'idée de le perdre. Il aurait pu mourir dans ses bras, comme August…comme Henry. Pourquoi cette peur, il n'était rien pour elle…rien ?

Emma posa alors sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant, continuant de valser. La musique ralentissait. Peu à peu, elle revenait à la réalité. Elle discernait à présent les voix des autres invités, leur visage…et au loin, elle aperçut celui de Liam s'approche. Liam.

« Ton frère, lâcha-t-elle en se détachant de lui, paniquée. Tu dois partir ».

Killian continuait de la regarder, réticent à la quitter. Il ne voulait pas la quitter maintenant, pas lorsque l'instant qu'ils partageaient était magique. Elle planta son regard dans le sien puis, alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur sa poitrine, elle vit une légère tâche de sang sur sa poitrine. Liam, de plus en plus près, elle prit la main de Killian en murmurant :

« Viens ».

Mais il traînait du pied, ce qui agaça légèrement Emma.

« Dépêches-toi ».

* * *

Ils quittèrent ainsi la salle de réception et empruntèrent un long couloir. Killian regardait Emma, qui semblait rechercher quelque chose de précis. Enfin, elle ouvrit une porte et les fit entrer. Une infirmerie. Elle ferma aussitôt la porte à clefs. Ayant lâché la main de Killian, elle s'appuya un instant sur la porte. La posture de l'Irlandais, bras croisés, montrait sa confusion. Emma déclara enfin :

« -Retires ta chemise.

-Quoi ?! répondit-il en riant nerveusement.

-Ta plaie, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui en lui montrant la tâche de sang, retires ta chemise que je regarde.

-C'est bon, Swan. Ce n'est rien.

-Hé ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ton dur, Jones, retires moi ça ! s'énerva-t-elle ».

Il continuait de la regarder. Il allait bien, vraiment bien, mais elle semblait si inquiète de sa blessure. Il s'assit alors sur la table de consultation, puis se dévêtit. Emma, elle, s'était rendue dans l'armoire à la recherche de désinfectant et de compresses.

Lorsqu'elle se positionna en face de lui, elle retira son masque, et fit de même avec le sien. Le regard d'Emma se porta ensuite sur sa blessure pansée et son torse. Musclé, viril, désirable…Elle souffla un bon coup pour reprendre ses esprits puis retira la bande de gaze de la blessure de Killian.

Un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il avait été opéré et sa plaie semblait cicatriser déjà. La jeune femme passa tout de même du désinfectant sur la plaie, en prévision. Killian la regardait, elle était si appliquée…et si…elle était Emma. Faisait-elle exprès d'appuyer si fort ? Le jeune homme se crispa, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. D'un ton suave, le jeune souffla :

« -Moi qui te pensais douce_, love_.

\- Je peux l'être lorsque je le veux, répliqua-t-elle.

-Tu fais exprès ?! Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, t'aimes ça, hein ? ».

Devant l'air amusé et le roulement d'yeux d'Emma, Killian en arquant un sourcil ajouta :

« Tu es une vilaine fille, Emma ».

Oui, elle aimait ça. Elle aimait sentir son corps de braise sous ses doigts. Douce, elle pourrait l'être, mais le méritait-il ? Non. La jeune femme continua alors de panser sa blessure, puis attrapa le rouleau de sparadrap, en coupant un petit bout avec ses dents. Le pansement terminé, elle tapota légèrement sa poitrine.

« C'est fait, murmura-t-elle ».

Le jeune Irlandais remit sa chemise mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attacher les boutons, Emma le devança. Une fois terminé, elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Killian en lui disant :

« -Tu vas me faire le plaisir de nettoyer cette plaie, TOUS LES JOURS ! Je t'ai aidé pour sauver ta peau de la CIA, pas pour que tu chopes une septicémie pour en crever, okay ?

-Comme tu voudras,_ love_ ».

Les mains d'Emma étaient toujours sur la poitrine de Killian. Ils se regardaient, sans prononcer le moindre mot, tout en se souriant. Après quelques instants, Emma se détacha enfin du jeune homme, lequel, ayant enfin retrouvé ses pensées, la remercia :

« -Merci. De m'avoir aidé à m'échapper. Je réalise les risques que tu as pris pour. J'aurais pu me faire prendre, et ils auraient fait le lien vers toi, Emma. Pourquoi tant de risques ?

-Eh bien, c'était la bonne chose à faire je suppose. Et je savais que tu allais réussir.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Killian. Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser ça ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu échouer ».

Gêné, le jeune Irlandais rougit légèrement et se gratta le derrière de l'oreille. Emma lui avoua ensuite :

« -Ce dont j'avais peur, c'est que tu ne t'échappes pas.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais. Tu…tu sembles résigner de tout, comme si tu n'avais pas de raison de vivre, dit-elle péniblement –elle connaissait si bien ce sentiment, l'absence de raison de vivre.

-J'en ai une, _love_. Une triste raison de vivre, oui, mais j'en ai une, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Laquelle ? ».

Killian baissa son regard. Il passa ensuite ses mains dans sa chevelure noire, puis rejoignit le regard d'Emma du sien :

« -Venger la mort de la femme que j'aimais. Tu sais que je vais le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne le feras pas, murmura Emma en s'approchant à nouveau.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Je vais le tuer, Emma. Je vais le faire, insista Killian

-Non, tu ne le feras pas.

-Pourquoi en es-tu si sûre ? demanda l'Irlandais, intrigué.

-Parce que, comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es pas le méchant de l'histoire, expliqua la jeune blonde en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

-Il mérite de brûler en enfer ! Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer ces atrocités et je dois venger sa mort, s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, il le mérite. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne façon de le faire, Killian. Nous allons l'arrêter. Je te promets qu'il va payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait ».

_Nous ?_ Ce mot se répétait encore et encore dans l'esprit du jeune brun. Voulait-elle l'aider ? La boule à la gorge, il interrogea Emma, d'une voix calme et tremblante :

« -Nous ? Tu…tu veux m'aider ?

-Bien sûr. Tu ne peux plus le faire tout seul de toute façon. Gold m'a demandé comment j'ai su que je te trouverais là-bas, et conne que je suis, je lui ai dit que tu suivais l'itinéraire du _Crocodile_. Tu ne peux plus approcher les scènes de crimes, ils vont renforcer leur vigilance pour te coincer. Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois. Tu faisais juste ton job, _love_, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-Ouais. La seule fois où j'ai fait mon job depuis que je t'ai rencontré, rit faussement la jeune blonde avant de regarder l'heure à une horloge puis dit, tu devras être prudent, je te trouverais dans les prochains jours. Mais maintenant tu dois partir.

-Comment sauras-tu où me trouver ? demanda Killian.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je suis bonne à retrouver les gens après tout, fit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

-Ouais, tu l'es ».

Killian se redressa alors du lit de consultation et enfila sa veste. Alors qu'il prenait son masque afin de le remettre, il vit Emma soulever sa robe, ce qui l'intrigua fortement. Celle-ci lui dit alors :

« Avant que tu ne partes, je dois te donner quelque chose ».

Emma avait attaché à son mollet droit un étui à révolver dans lequel se trouvait une arme. Et quel mollet, à la jolie forme galbée. Killian était surpris, agréablement, face à Emma. Cette femme ne cessait de l'étonner. Face à l'air scotché de Killian, Emma dit :

« -Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me pointer dans cet endroit sans la moindre arme ?

-Euh…Je…Comment t'as fait avec les détecteurs ?

-Comment as-tu fait pour pénétrer dans un bâtiment rempli de flics alors que tu es activement recherché ? répondit Emma en lui souriant.

-Point pour toi, _love_ ».

Emma se redressa enfin et s'approcha de Killian qui la regardait, plus intrigué que jamais. La jeune femme continua donc :

« -C'est du plastique, voilà pourquoi j'ai pu passer.

-Tu me donnes un jouet ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Pas exactement, se mit à rire Emma. Tu vois, l'armature oui c'est un jouet, mais il a été trafiqué par mon amie geek et son petit-ami. Ils aiment jouer les savants fous ensemble. Alors, ils ont bidouillé la chose pour te permettre de te défendre ».

Emma démonta le gadget devant lui et lui expliqua :

« -Regardes, des doses de tranquillisants. Une seule dose et ça assomme le gars pour un quinze-trente minutes. Le temps de faire ce que tu as à faire. Fuir.

-Waouh. J'aime tes amis. Ça fait très…James Bond ».

Emma pouvait toujours compter sur son amie Ruby et son petit-ami, Victor, pour lui dégoter des gadgets dont elle était la seule à jouir. Et elle devait avouer, qu'elle aimait plutôt ça, être une sorte de _James Bond,_ comme l'avait dit Killian.

La jeune femme s'avança alors du jeune homme et plaça l'arme dans l'encolure arrière de son pantalon, dans un geste franc, son visage rapproché de celui de Killian. Le jeune homme sentait son souffle chaud sur ses joues, et d'une voix saccadée, il lui chuchota :

« -Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de monter des cérémonies pour me toucher. Tu n'as qu'à demander, et je suis tout à toi, Swan.

-Mmh, je ne pense pas que tu pourrais gérer la chose, dit-elle, leur visage toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

-Vraiment ? Je pense que c'est toi qui ne pourrais pas la gérer, ajouta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure ».

Emma lui attrapa alors son masque et le lui remit. Souriant sincèrement, elle lui lança :

« -Tu dois y aller maintenant.

-Comme tu voudras, _love _».

La jeune blonde attrapa le vieux pansement de Killian et le jeta à la poubelle avant de se laver les mains. Voyant Killian quitter la pièce, elle lui lança :

« -Fais attention à toi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, _love_. S'il y a une chose dans laquelle je suis bon, c'est survivre, dit Killian avant d'ajouter, sois prudente toi aussi ».

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant que le jeune brun ne disparaisse. Emma reposa son masque sur no nez puis, après deux minutes, quitta à son tour l'infirmerie afin de rejoindre la salle de réception.

* * *

Liam et Graham l'avaient alors rejoint, lui demandant si la soirée se déroulait pour le mieux pour elle. Elle discuta ainsi tout le reste de la soirée avec les deux hommes. Le second raccompagna alors Emma chez elle et, alors arrivés en bas de son immeuble, il tenta de l'embrasser, mais la jeune blonde fit semblant de bailler au même instant. Elle quitta aussitôt le véhicule, le remerciant de l'avoir gentiment raccompagnée.

Jeudi. Six jours s'étaient écoulés et Emma n'avait eu encore le temps de rencontrer Killian. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui l'angoissait légèrement. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme décida de leur acheter deux téléphones jetables. Ainsi, elle n'aura qu'à lui passer un coup de fil pour se rassurer.

C'est donc dans un motel, en périphérie de Boston, qu'elle retrouva Killian le soir-même. Ce dernier fut très heureux de la visite de la jeune blonde, et d'humeur blagueur, il lui lança :

« -Hé _love_, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.

-Idiot ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui assénant un petit coup. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose ».

Emma sortit alors de son sac les téléphones. Killian nota que la jeune femme semblait tracassée. En effet, la jeune femme s'était disputée avec Walsh quelques heures plus tôt, à propos du mariage et de l'affaire qui la retenait à Boston.

« -Des téléphones jetables ? déclara Killian d'un ton interrogatif.

-Pour que nous puissions nous joindre sans risques ».

Killian la remercia en souriant. Cette femme…était rebelle, et il aimait ça. Emma ajouta alors d'un ton morne :

«-Je suis désolée, mais je dois repartir déjà.

-Tout va bien, Swan ? questionna Killian en lui attrapant doucement le bras.

-Oui…je suis juste…très occupée ».

Bien que cette réponse se satisfit pas le jeune homme, il la laissa s'en aller, et demeura dubitatif.

Le lendemain, Emma se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle allait enfin revoir Walsh, après près de trois mois de séparation (_skype_ ne comptait pas bien sûr). Le fiancé avait organisé une soirée romantique dans un restaurant chic de Boston, dans lequel il avait donné rendez-vous à Emma à 19 heures. Habituellement, ils avaient pour coutume de s'y rendre ensemble mais, cette fois-ci il en fut autrement puisque Walsh arriverait à Boston une heure plus tôt.

Le soir, Emma se rendit ainsi au restaurant, avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance. Elle portait une magnifique robe noire moulante, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en cascade dans son dos. Son maquillage était, quant à lui, très léger.

Les minutes passèrent et toujours pas de Walsh en vue. A 19 heures 30, la jeune blonde décida de l'appeler, afin de se rassurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

« -Allô ?! répondit-il au téléphone.

-Walsh ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Emma, inquiète.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question, Emma ?

-Et bien, il est 19 h 30 et je t'attends. Où es-tu ? ».

Aucun son se fut prononcer de l'autre côté du combiné. Face au mutisme de son fiancé, Emma repris la parole :

« -Walsh…ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?!

-Je suis désolé Emma.

-Walsh ! Merde ! Donc tu n'as pas pris l'avion ?! s'énerva Emma.

-Non. Je…je…travaillais sur ce contrat avec cette entreprise australienne, ça m'est sorti de la tête. Je me rattraperais, je te promets.

-Au revoir, Walsh, raccrocha la jeune blonde en colère ».

A peine avait-elle raccroché que le téléphone se remit à sonner. Elle décida de le couper. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Alors que cela faisait trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus !

« _Oublié !_ pesta Emma en entrant dans sa voiture ».

Oui, elle avait récupéré sa voiture. Killian lui avait rendu ses clefs la veille, lorsqu'elle lui avait apporté le téléphone.

* * *

Emma rentra chez elle, en colère. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son appartement, elle enleva ses chaussures à talons et les laissa dans le couloir. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers son salon, elle entendit un léger bruit.

Prudente, elle sortit son arme de son sac et avança le plus doucement possible. Si quelqu'un était dans son appartement, il était mal barré.

A sa grande surprise, elle vit Killian. Il était debout, accoudé sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. L'arme toujours pointée vers lui, le jeune homme déclara :

« -Waouh, je vois que tu as l'art d'accueillir tes invités, Swan.

-Disons que les invités surprises que je retrouve chez moi dans le noir ne sont pas forcément dans la condition d'être bien accueillis, lâcha Emma en posant son arme.

-Vrai, répondit-il en lui souriant, puis-je ? demanda-t-il en pointant la carafe d'eau.

-Bien sûr, fais comme chez toi. Les verres sont dans le placard en haut à gauche ».

Que faisait-il là ? Comment était-il entré dans sa résidence ? Tant de questions qu'Emma se posait pendant que Killian leur servit un verre d'eau. Emma s'approcha de lui pour prendre le verre d'eau que le jeune homme lui tendit. Elle en but une gorgée, puis l'interrogea sur la raison de sa présence :

« -Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Euh…je…je, bégaya-t-il, je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien.

-Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ? déclara Emma en posant son verre sur le comptoir, à côté de celui de Killian.

-Je ne sais pas, tu…une intuition que j'ai eue hier lorsque tu es venu à mon motel. J'avais besoin de m'assurer que tu allais bien, avoua le jeune brun, tu vas bien ?

-Attends...t'es en train de me dire que tu es entré par effraction dans l'appartement d'un agent du FBI, dans une résidence remplie de flics, juste pour t'assurer que j'allais bien ? En te basant sur une simple intuition ?

-Dis comme ça...c'est vrai que je passe pour un fou, rit-il, mais tu sais ce n'était pas si compli-... ».

Le jeune brun n'eut le temps de continuer que les lèvres d'Emma se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. D'abord timide, le baiser devint plus ardent, leur langue s'entrechoquant l'une contre l'autre. Enserrant la taille d'Emma d'une main, Killian perdait sa deuxième dans la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme. La jeune blonde, elle, perdait également l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux ébène de l'Irlandais alors que l'autre était posée sur le bras de Killian.

Il avait oublié à quel point cette femme embrassait bien. _Une chose de plus dans laquelle elle excelle_, pensa-t-il. Ses baisers...une véritable drogue.

« ...compliqué, murmura Killian une fois détaché de la jeune femme avant de continuer, es-tu sûre que tout va bien, Emma ? ».

Elle le regarda en souriant, puis prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle lui répondit :

« Ouais. Je vais bien...vraiment bien ».

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si bien qu'au moment présent. Jamais. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle était venu pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il était venu pour elle.

Elle repartit alors à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Leur corps se rapprochèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre, permettant ainsi à Emma de constater qu'il semblait avoir envie d'elle tout autant qu'elle avait envie de lui. La respiration haletante, elle lui murmura à l'oreille d'un ton des plus lascifs :

"Killian...Prends-moi".

* * *

**Note :** Le titre de la chanson est « So close », du film disney _Enchanted_. J'ai longuement réfléchi entre celle-ci et « At the begining » du dessin animé _Anastasia_, mais « So close » a finalement gagné (ce qui pourrait étonner ceux qui connaissent mon amour pour _Anastasia_). Bref, j'ai choisi celle-ci en raison de l'interprétation que j'en fais. En callant sur mon histoire, les deux sentent qu'il y a un truc, ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre et peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances ils se seraient lancés ensemble. Or, là Emma est fiancée (oui plus pour très longtemps) et Killian est dans sa quête pour venger la mort de Milah…donc en soit, ils ont cette connexion qui les rapproche (so close) mais divers éléments les éloignent l'un de l'autre (so far).

Ah oui, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je n'ai pas utilisé la version française parce qu'elle perd du sens je trouve. De toute façon, les musiques de film, je les préfère toujours en version originale.

Sinon, pour la fin…je vous l'ai dit, j'suis une troll. Fière de l'être en plus. Devoir attendre le prochain chapitre…mmh j'imagine votre frustration God !

**_So, une petite review pleaaaaaaaaase ! Parce que ça toujours plaisir !_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Ahoy mates !**_

_**Et oui, ça fait un p'tit moment que je n'ai pas posté pour Crushed Heart ! Inspiration quand tu nous plantes, hein ! Bon...bah j'espère que l'attente en vaudra la peine !**_

_**Je sais que j'ai été troll de terminer ainsi...mais que j'aime faire ce genre de truc ! **_

_**Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews ! Merci !**_

_**Bon...avertissement sur le chapitre, rating M. **_

_**Sinon...je sais que je suis horrible...donc voilà...vous êtes prévenu(e)s !**_

_**So, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Enjoy ! :- )**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

"Killian...Prends-moi".

Killian était envahi par la surprise. Il ne savait que faire ni même quoi dire. Lui proposait-elle réellement de coucher avec lui ? Tout ceci était-il réel ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Le jeune homme fut cependant ramené très vite à la réalité par les caresses de la jeune femme sur ses bras. Tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance, il déclara enfin, la voix troublée :

« -Je…je croyais que je ne pourrais pas gérer la chose, _love_.

-_Yep_, j'ai dit ça, rigola-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant d'ajouter, et je me souviens que tu as dit que j'étais celle qui ne pourrait pas gérer la chose.

-Je me souviens, dit le jeune homme en jouant avec l'une des mèches d'Emma, le regard charmeur ».

La tension entre les deux jeunes gens s'intensifiait à chaque seconde, leur désir mutuel grandissant à chacune de leur respiration. Leur corps vibraient au moindre frôlement de l'autre, leurs regards se transperçant l'un l'autre. Tout en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de la chemise de Killian, la jeune blonde lui proposa dans un murmure :

« -Peut-être devrions nous…découvrir cela, non ?

-Nous nous devons de répondre à cette grande question, c'est ça ? répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sérieuse.

-Tout à fait, rétorqua-t-elle du même ton».

Emma et Killian rirent durant quelques secondes, ne se quittant jamais du regard. La jeune blonde termina alors de lui ôter sa chemise tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Killian, après avoir perdu sa chemise, passa ses mains dans la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme, descendant jusqu'à son dos…jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il l'ouvrit doucement, frôlant de ses doigts la peau d'Emma qui frissonna à ce simple contact. Le bout de tissu glissa le long de ses longues jambes avant de terminer sa course sur le sol.

Le jeune brun lui caressait le dos, parcourant son échine jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Alors qu'elle commençait à lui sucer le cou, il la suréleva. Instinctivement, Emma enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur sa mâchoire avant de terminer à la commissure de ses lèvres. La jeune femme lui désigna de la main la chambre, dont les panneaux japonais étaient partiellement ouverts. Killian la porta jusqu'au lit, l'y déposant avec une certaine délicatesse. Après avoir retiré rapidement ses chaussures, le jeune homme la contempla quelques secondes.

_Dieu, que cette femme est magnifique ! _

Il commença alors à embrasser son corps, depuis son bas-ventre tout en remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine.

_Merde, comment fait-il ? _

Emma retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses gémissements, empoignant fermement la chevelure ébène du jeune homme. Chacun de ses baisers la transportait ailleurs, frémissant de plaisir comme jamais.

« Killian, murmura-t-elle avant de répéter à voix haute, Killian ».

A l'entente de son prénom, le jeune brun s'arrêta pour la regarder, pour se noyer dans son regard émeraude. Lui caressant le visage, il lui demanda, la voix emplie de doute :

« Tu…es sûre que tout va bien, Emma ? ».

Une intuition lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Emma, que quelque chose la préoccupait. Il devait lui demander une nouvelle fois. Pour être sûr que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait.

Adorable. Elle le trouvait tellement adorable de se soucier autant d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas fondre davantage face cette lueur de doute dans ses yeux, une lueur de manque de confiance en lui-même. Mais la vérité est qu'elle se sentait bien –plus que bien pour être exacte– et qu'elle le voulait lui plus qu'autre chose.

« Je vais bien, dit-elle d'une voix douce ».

Elle accentua ses paroles en le caressant, promenant sa main dans son dos, la glissa dans l'encolure de son pantalon avant de le lui déboutonner.

_Putain !_

Cette femme allait être sa perte. Il le savait au plus profond de son être. Il se débarrassa donc de son pantalon qui le comprimait bien trop, avant de la rejoindre de nouveau, embrasant son corps à chacun de ses baisers.

Emma était en feu. Comment de _simples_ baisers pouvaient-ils lui procurer autant de plaisir ? Elle inversa alors leur position, caressant le corps du jeune homme avec admiration. Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent la cicatrice de sa blessure, la jeune femme eu un pincement au cœur. D'un ton hésitant, elle lui demanda tout en le regardant sincèrement :

« -Est-ce que…est-ce que ça te fait toujours mal ?

-Parfois, avoua-t-il.

-Je…suis désolée, répondit Emma tout en baisant tendrement sa cicatrice ».

Killian souriait. Oui, comme elle l'avait dit, elle savait se montrer tendre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis il continua, le visage illuminé :

« Ne le sois pas, _love_. Je le referais sans la moindre hésitation si cela signifie sauver ta vie ».

La jeune blonde resta sans voix. Il avait risqué sa vie pour la sienne et maintenant il lui disait qu'il le referait sans aucune hésitation. En seule réponse, elle l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, incapable de se détacher de ses lèvres si douces.

Killian lui câlina le dos, lui ôtant avec habileté son soutien-gorge. La respiration déjà haletante, le jeune homme eu le souffle coupé, perdant totalement pied de la réalité, lorsqu'Emma se saisit de sa verge à travers son caleçon.

Il avait besoin d'elle tout de suite, maintenant, à en avoir mal.

De son côté, Emma n'en pouvait plus d'attendre également. Elle avait tout aussi besoin que lui de le sentir en elle.

« Je veux te sentir en moi, lui chuchota-t-elle d'un ton lascif ».

Elle se redressa aussitôt afin d'attraper dans son chevet un préservatif –_finalement, _pensa-t-elle_, cette réunion ennuyeuse sur les MST organisé par le bureau a son utilité_.

Ils se débarrassèrent alors tous deux de leur dernière barrière, puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

« Maintenant, supplia presque Emma ».

Se léchant furtivement les lèvres, le jeune brun la pénétra doucement, commençant à se mouvoir en elle.

A peine avait-il commencé à la pénétrer qu'Emma dû agripper son dos, étouffant ses gémissements. L'échelle du plaisir ne fit que grimper au fil des secondes, au fil de ses mouvements de va et vient, de ses baisers dans son cou.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, ni cette sensation d'être pleinement lui qu'à ce moment-là. Ses frissons qui parcouraient tout son corps à la moindre caresse d'Emma sur son cuir chevelu, sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses.

« Emma ! »

Elle se retenait de crier son nom, mais le plaisir n'en était pas moins absent, bien au contraire. Ce qui lui faisait ressentir…la sensation d'être entière, d'exister pleinement était de loin la plus belle expérience de la jeune femme. Il était sa pièce manquante…la pièce qui lui permettait enfin d'être elle.

Ils atteignirent tous deux l'orgasme en même temps, mouvant leur corps l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant avec grande ferveur, avant de se séparer enfin. Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, légèrement recouverts par les draps, ils tentèrent reprendre tous les deux pieds.

La respiration toujours saccadée, Killian lança :

« C'était… »

_Extraordinaire, merveilleux, fantastique, fabuleux, hallucinant, waaaaaaaaaouh_ pensa Emma.

«…Pas mal, dit-elle cependant à haute voix ».

Killian se redressa aussitôt, outré, et le regard tourné vers celui d'Emma, il répéta :

« -Pas mal ?!

-Oui…pas mal, répondit la jeune femme.

-Pas mal…répéta Killian, incrédule, pas mal ».

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire face au jeune homme. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, elle tourna ensuite son visage vers Killian puis lui dit, charmeuse :

« Peut-être que je pourrais changer d'avis après un second round ? ».

_Un second round ? Putain…elle sera ma perte !_

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le jeune homme se positionna sur la jeune femme, posant sa main gauche à côté de sa tête tout en lui titillant une mèche de cheveux de l'autre main. Sûr de lui, il déclara alors d'un ton interrogateur :

« -Alors, j'ai l'impression que je dois faire mes preuves, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il semblerait, oui, rétorqua en le dévorant du regard.

-Mmh…tu me donnes carte blanche, alors ? ».

_Carte blanche_…comme se donner entièrement à lui ? Le laisser conduire la barre ? Elle le regardait sourire, se noyant dans l'océan de ses yeux. Bien sûr que la jeune femme savait qu'il ne ferait rien qui la mettrait mal à l'aise, qu'il se stopperait à la minute où elle le lui demanderait…mais une part d'elle était effrayée à l'idée de le laisser conduire. Effrayée à l'idée de ne pas contrôler, ce dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Le visage de Killian perdait peu à peu de son sourire et alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, Emma, tout en caressant son visage, souffla :

« Oui ».

Il l'embrassa aussitôt.

Elle ne regretta nullement de lui avoir donné carte blanche. Elle ne pensait pas possible, imaginable, que le jeune homme puisse lui procurer davantage de plaisir. Il lui fit l'amour trois autres fois cette nuit-là, alliant ardeur et douceur, la transportant encore et encore au nirvana.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Killian se leva dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Ces derniers pénétrèrent timidement dans la chambre, faisant briller de mille feux la chevelure dorée d'Emma, encore endormie. Le jeune la regardait, elle était tel un ange ainsi, si paisible. Il lui baisa délicatement l'épaule, ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit à un sourire instinctif, tout en restant endormie.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Emma de se réveiller, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais la réalité la frappa, lui faisant perdre le sourire. Elle regardait le drap froissé à ses côtés, les images de leur nuit lui venait en flash.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Walsh._

_Putain de merde._

La jeune blonde prit sa tête dans ses mains, tentant de faire face à la situation. Elle avait trompé Walsh, son fiancé, avec Killian. Elle avait couché avec Killian suite au lapin de son fiancé. Elle était bien consciente que cela n'était pas une excuse mais, elle se sentait obligé de rassembler les faits. A aucun moment de la nuit, elle n'avait pensé à Walsh. Comme si subitement, elle avait tout oublié dans les bras de Killian.

Killian. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Ceci était son problème, à elle-seule. Emma était heureuse qu'il ne soit plus à ses côtés, qu'il ait décidé de partir avant son réveil. Elle n'aura qu'à lui expliquer que tout ceci ne se reproduira pas. Plus jamais. Même si l'envie de recommencer l'habitait, elle devait évincer ses pensées de son esprit, elle était FIANCEE !

Emma attrapa alors sa robe de chambre en soie et l'enfila. Elle passa par la salle de bain afin de se passer un peu sur le visage avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle le vit dans SA cuisine à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Killian était dans sa cuisine et il lui préparait des œufs brouillés et des pancakes.

Elle resta figée, la peur prenant part de tout son corps. Elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Il était censé partir. Pourquoi était-il là ?

« -Hey, _love_, bien dormie ?dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répondit Emma.

-Je prépare le petit-déjeuner, _love_ ».

Sans rire ? La prenait-il pour une idiote ?! Emma tentait de rester calme, mais la panique la gagnait.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, je vois bien que tu prépares le petit-déjeuner ! POURQUOI TU ES CHEZ MOI ? ».

Éteignant le feu et posant la spatule sur le plan de travail, Killian fit deux pas vers elle, et le regard perplexe, lui demanda :

« -Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je me faufile comme un voleur au petit matin ?

-OUI ! s'écria Emma. C'EST-CE QUE TU AURAIS DU FAIRE !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi j'aurais dû faire cela ?!

-Parce que…bégaya-t-elle, ce n'était que du sexe, okay ? Et il n'y a pas de petit-déjeuner lorsque ce n'est que du sexe, okay ! ».

_Que du sexe_. Killian savait que cela n'aurait pas dû lui faire mal, mais le fait est qu'il ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il l'appréciait peut-être, mais être amoureux d'elle ?

Non, il ne l'était pas.

Ils étaient deux adultes qui éprouvaient une attirance –sexuelle– l'un pour l'autre et ils avaient finalement succombé à leurs pulsions. Aussi simple que cela.

Ou pas.

Peut-être qu'une part de lui était en train de tomber amoureux de cette merveilleuse femme. Une toute petite part de son être.

« Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle femme, Swan. Je ne peux tout simplement pas passer la nuit avec toi et me barrer aux premières lueurs du soleil ».

Après tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, la traiter ainsi n'était pas envisageable pour lui. Et certainement pas après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

_Ne peut-il pas se taire !_ pesta intérieurement Emma. _Pourquoi cette manie de me mettre sur un piédestal ! Pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas de me laisser ? Pourquoi ne part-il pas ? C'est ce que tous les hommes feraient ! Alors pourquoi ne le fait-il pas bon sang?!_

Elle devait trouver un moyen de le faire partir. Cela était beaucoup trop dur à gérer pour elle. Le voir préparer le petit-déjeuner, l'entendre parler d'elle comme il ne cessait de le faire. Elle n'était pas la femme qu'il décrivait. Elle venait de tromper son fiancé. Et lui, il … devait partir. Absolument.

« Ecoute, Jones, dit Emma en serrant ses poings derrière son dos, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais arrêtes ça tout de suite. Si j'ai couché avec toi, peina-t-elle à dire, si j'ai couché avec toi c'est parce que…la seule raison qui m'a poussé à coucher avec toi est que je sais que jamais je ne pourrais tomber amoureuse d'un ripou dans ton genre ! ».

Ripou. Elle s'en voulut à peine le mot prononcé. _Quelle conne !_

Killian se sentit comme poignardé en plein cœur, comme si le monde s'écroulait devant ses yeux. Il tentait de ne pas montrer à quel point il était affecté par les paroles de la blonde, en vain. Les yeux larmoyants, il attrapa sa veste, puis lui dit :

« Ripou ?! Voilà donc comment tu me vois. Je… »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'Emma lui saisit le bras.

« -Killian, attends ! Ce n'est pas…

-NON ! cria-t-il. Je ne veux pas t'écouter».

Il tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance, puis reprit :

« A aucun moment je n'ai parlé de sentiments, Swan ! Je voulais juste être gentil avec toi ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mettre ta carrière en danger. Te préparer un petit-déjeuner est peut-être léger mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour te remercier ! ».

Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Reniflant légèrement, il continua :

« Je pensais que tu croyais en moi. Que tu croyais en mon innocence. Mais j'ai été naïf de penser que tu étais différente des autres. Mais la vérité c'est que tu me vois exactement comme tout le monde me voit ! Comme un ripou ! Je te faisais confiance, Emma…j'avais tort ».

Les yeux rougis par les larmes, il déclara, le regard déterminé et empli de rage :

« Mais je dois te remercier pour ce petit rappel. Ça me permet de me reconcentrer sur la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux : trouver cet enfoiré de _Crocodile_ et le vider de ses tripes ! Le dépecer comme il l'a fait à ma Milah ! ».

Il regarda Emma de haut et bas, et conclut :

« Maintenant, fiche moi la paix. Le temps des distractions est terminé ».

Le jeune homme mit sa casquette sur la tête et disparu en claquant la porte.

Emma peinait à respirer. Elle l'avait blessé….elle avait trahi sa confiance, et elle connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment.

Il avait simplement voulu la remercier pour son aide.

Et maintenant, à cause de son erreur à elle, il se retrouvait seul de nouveau. Avec le sentiment de trahison en plus.

Emma attrapa soudainement le vase de fleur qui était posé sur le meuble de son entrée et le fit valser à travers la pièce. Elle se détestait tellement de faire souffrir Killian. De faire souffrir Walsh.

Aucun des deux ne méritait cela.

Plus tard dans la journée, Emma avait tenté de l'appeler sur le téléphone qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle entendit la sonnerie depuis sa chambre. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il l'avait déposé en prenant sa veste.

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tard.**_

Emma avait cherché Killian dans tout Boston, en vain. Le jeune homme avait totalement disparu, ne laissant aucune trace derrière son passage. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ne réussissait-elle pas à le retrouver ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Avait-il quitté la ville ? L'Etat ? Toutes ses questions allaient la conduire à sa perte. Ainsi que le sentiment de culpabilité. Pourquoi avait-elle cette manie de s'énerver aussi facilement ? De toujours voir le mal, même lorsque celui-ci n'est pas présent ?

De son côté, Killian avait longuement hésité à quitter la ville. Il était complètement perdu. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi naïf concernant Emma ? Pourquoi avait-il cru qu'elle serait différente des autres flics ? Pourquoi même avait-il foutu les pieds chez elle ?! Cette femme était une énigme pour lui. Le genre d'énigme qui s'insinuait en nous, nous conduisant petit à petit à un état de folie. Oui…elle le rendait fou.

Tout d'abord, avant qu'il ne s'échappe en la laissant attachée au lit du motel dans lequel il séjournait, elle lui avait promis de prendre un grand plaisir à lui passer les menottes pour le conduire en prison. Ensuite, elle l'avait observé au loin, tantôt depuis sa voiture, tantôt depuis l'intérieur du bar, sans jamais l'arrêter alors que les occasions ne lui manquaient pas. Puis, après avoir pris une balle pour la sauver, la jeune femme l'avait aidé à s'échapper de l'hôpital. Plus tard, elle lui avait nettoyé sa blessure avant de lui proposer son aide. De travailler tous les deux, comme une équipe, afin de coincer le _Crocodile_.

Et enfin…cette fameuse nuit. Une merveilleuse nuit. La meilleure nuit que le jeune brun avait passé depuis des années –depuis la mort de Milah. A dire vrai, toutes les sensations qui prirent part de son corps cette nuit-là, jamais il ne les avait ressenties. Jamais. Et le lendemain matin, elle l'avait qualifié de ripou. La seule personne en qui il avait eu confiance depuis le début de sa cavale était comme une illusion.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis son arrivée à Boston, Emma décida de rentrer « tôt » chez elle. A 21 heures, la jeune femme était alors assise devant son écran de télévision, boîte de nourriture chinoise en main, à regarder l'une de ses séries préférées : _NCIS_, lorsque la sonnerie de sa porte retentit.

« Putain ! Pas l'droit de regarder sa série tranquille ?! J'espère qu'ils vont pas me faire chier encore avec leur syndic' ! ».

Traînant des pieds, Emma se dirigea à contrecœur vers la porte d'entrée. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Lui. Il était planté, fleurs en mains, devant sa porte. Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme regardait l'homme brun qui lui faisait face, tentant de prononcer quelques mots compréhensibles lorsque celui-ci dit :

« -Hey, Emma. Je voulais te faire une surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu de ton arrivée ?! lança Emma d'un ton sec.

-Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, Emma, je voulais faire une surprise à ma merveilleuse fiancée.

-Walsh…n'en fais pas trop non plus. Bon…t'es là, j'vais pas te laisser dehors. Entres ».

Emma lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir oubliée la semaine passée, d'avoir manqué leur rendez-vous. Elle ne laissa donc pas son fiancé l'embrasser et retourna s'asseoir devant son programme télévisé. Walsh plongea alors les fleurs dans un vase avant de la rejoindre. Il regardait la jeune blonde, dont les bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, puis lui demanda en lui prenant une main :

« -Hey, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions sortir demain, tous les deux en amoureux pour…

-…te rattraper de m'avoir posé un lapin la semaine dernière ? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton froid. Non.

-Non ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

-C'est ça de venir à l'improviste Walsh, déclara Emma en le regardant droit dans les yeux, j'ai déjà des projets pour demain et je ne vais pas les changer parce que TU veux TE rattraper.

-Oh…bien. Une autre fois ».

Il n'insista pas davantage. Il savait pertinemment que cela ne causerait que plus de colère chez sa fiancée. Tous deux continuèrent alors de regarder la série jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme parte se coucher.

Elle était injuste avec lui. Profondément injuste. Elle le savait…mais elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire du sentiment de colère qui l'habitait. Une colère qui lui était destinée à elle mais qui implosait face au premier venu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Walsh la rejoignit, se glissant doucement sous les couettes. Il commença alors à embrasser son épaule, puis son dos, et enserra sa taille. Le jeune homme lui murmura des « je t'aime » ou bien encore des « tu m'as manqué ». Mais Emma n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, elle ne voulait pas coucher avec Walsh. D'un geste franc, elle retira ses mains de sa taille puis dit :

« -Non.

-Dis, tu vas me faire la tête combien de temps, Emma ? Tu sais…je repars dimanche après-midi, déclara-t-il d'un ton entendeur.

-Et ? répondit Emma en se retournant pour lui faire face, tu pourrais partir dans deux heures que ça serait pareil, Walsh. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir veux-tu ».

Elle se retourna aussitôt et recouvrit ses épaules avec la couverture. Oui elle lui en voulait encore, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas coucher avec Walsh.

Elle pensait à lui. Elle pensait à Killian. Elle pensait à ses mains sur son corps, la chaleur de ses lèvres sur sa peau, son souffle chaud dans son cou, la douceur de ses caresses.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, le lit était vide à ses côtés. La jeune femme enfila alors sa robe de chambre en satin rouge et se rendit dans la cuisine. Walsh lui avait préparé le petit-déjeuner –œufs brouillés et pancakes comme tous les samedis. Elle s'assit au comptoir tout en lui souriant.

« -Bien dormie, Emma ?

-Pas vraiment…répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Oh, souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant pas le dos, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ».

_Je t'ai trompé….avec un homme recherché par la police et je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Ah j'oubliais, je l'ai aidé à s'évader parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que la CIA lui fasse du mal._

« -Le travail, finit-elle pas avouer.

-Tu travailles trop, ma chérie.

-Vraiment ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ? rétorqua la jeune femme en riant légèrement, l'acharné de boulot me dit que je travaille trop.

-Ouais…pas faux, dit-il en lui embrassant la tempe, peut-être que tu pourrais me faire visiter la ville, pour décompresser un peu, non ?

-Walsh…murmura la jeune blonde avant de continuer, j'avais prévu de passer la journée au boulot ».

Le visage du jeune homme se déconfit, ce qui fit de la peine à Emma. Il essayait réellement de se rattraper. Il était venu tout un week-end pour lui faire la surprise, lui avait proposé un rendez-vous –qu'elle avait refusé–, avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. Elle aussi devait faire un effort surtout que, dans les faits, elle avait fait bien pire que lui poser un lapin. Elle l'avait trompé. Elle savait qu'elle devait être honnête avec lui, tout lui avouer, mais cela était plus compliqué lorsque le moment venait.

« -Peut-être que nous pourrions passer l'après-midi ensemble, lâcha-t-elle, je passe la matinée au bureau puis nous nous retrouvons pour manger et je te fais visiter Boston ensuite.

-Ouais…ça sonne plutôt bien ça, chérie ».

Emma passa sa matinée à son bureau, cherchant encore et encore le moindre indice dans les dossiers –vides– de Killian afin de le retrouver. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que le _Crocodile _avait encore sévit. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas eu une victime, mais deux. Des jumelles âgées de la vingtaine, rousses l'une mesurait 1m61 l'autre 1m65. Toutes deux avaient été vidées de leur sang. À côtés de leur cadavre avait été découvert un mot :

_**En l'honneur de ma défunte apprentie…l'une de ses boissons favorites, le bloody mary ! J'ai rajouté quelques gouttes de gin, vous ne m'en voudrez-pas j'espère ?**_

Elle avait eu raison. Le jus de tomate était bel et bien un indice. Les deux victimes avaient retrouvé dans l'Etat de l'Ohio, Etat dont l'une des spécialités culinaires est justement le jus de tomate. Elle photocopia le dossier et le rangea aussitôt dans son sac avant de quitter le bureau pour rejoindre son fiancé.

Emma et Walsh déjeunèrent sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant italien. Le jeune homme lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait manqué à Sacramento depuis son départ mais s'attarda davantage sur la possibilité qu'il obtienne une promotion. Son rêve, diriger une filiale de l'entreprise d'édition dans laquelle il travaille. Le métier de l'édition était sa passion, il adorait par-dessus tout les livres. Et il avait le sentiment que son rêve était tout proche de la réalisation. Emma était très fière de lui, il méritait plus que quiconque d'atteindre son rêve.

Ils visitèrent ensuite quelques sites de la ville de Boston, en commençant par les jardins, puis ils firent un petit détour à la grande bibliothèque de Boston –certes moins grande que celle de New-York. Les deux jeunes fiancés continuèrent en faisant quelques petites emplettes dans les librairies avant de se poser autour d'une glace sur la terrasse d'un bar. Emma y avait rendez-vous avec Elsa pour 18 heures. Les deux jeunes blondes avaient, en effet, prévu de passer la soirée ensemble.

C'est avec cinq minutes d'avance qu'Elsa arriva, le sourire aux lèvres. Walsh resta sur le côté jusqu'au moment où Emma fit les présentations :

« -Elsa, voici Walsh, mon fiancé. Walsh, voici Elsa.

-Enchantée Walsh, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer avant le grand jour, rétorqua la jeune blonde.

-Le plaisir est partagé, dit-il en lui baisant la main. Et bien…je vais vous laisser mesdemoiselles ».

Walsh se pencha alors pour embrasser Emma furtivement, avant de lui dire :

« -Je t'aime, ma chérie. A tout à l'heure.

-Moi aussi, répondit Emma, crispée. A tout à l'heure ».

Le jeune homme s'éloigna alors, laissant les deux jeunes blondes seules. Elsa avait noté la crispation de son amie lorsque son fiancé l'avait embrassée. Elle sentait que quelque chose la préoccupée. Elle lui demanda donc, d'un ton hésitant :

« -Tout va bien, Emma ? Je veux dire, entre toi et Walsh.

-Bien sûr, mentit-elle, pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ?

-Mmh, Emma. Tu t'es crispée lorsqu'il t'a embrassée. Ne le prend pas mal, c'est juste une observation, mais vous ne ressemblez pas à deux jeunes amoureux qui sont sur le point de se marier, expliqua Elsa. Puis Liam m'a également dit que tu étais légèrement sur les nerfs depuis une semaine.

-Quoi ? Non…euh…nous sommes bien, peina-t-elle à parler avant d'avouer, non tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose.

-Tu veux en parler ? questionna la femme de Liam ».

Emma plongea sa tête dans ses deux mains avant de les remonter jusqu'à sa chevelure. Elle regarda son amie, prête à écouter la moindre de ses confessions, puis d'un ton honteux lui confia :

« -Je l'ai trompé.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Elsa.

-J'ai trompé Walsh, répéta Emma. Je me sens misérable.

-Emma, se contenta Elsa de murmurer tout en lui caressant le bras.

-Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. De revoir son visage…sentir ses mains sur moi, confia-t-elle, j'ai…j'ai du mal à regarder Walsh après ce que je lui ai fait. Mais la vérité c'est que…la vérité c'est que j'ai aimé ça. J'ai aimé le sentiment de liberté, celui d'être enfin moi-même, tu vois ».

Elle s'en voulait tellement de faire autant de mal à Walsh, d'avoir aimé coucher avec Killian et de vouloir recommencer. Mais cela était la triste réalité. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que cette nuit-là, dans ses bras à lui. La jeune femme se trouvait horrible d'avoir de telles pensées. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, brouillant sa vision. Essuyant ses joues, Elsa ajouta d'une voix douce :

« -D'accord…dis-moi, avais-tu la sensation de renaître ? D'être transportée dans un autre monde ? Un monde meilleur. D'être, non pas seulement toi-même, mais enfin entière ? Comme si tu retrouvais une partie de toi que tu aurais perdue il y a longtemps ?

-Oui, renifla Emma, comment…comment tu sais ça ?

-Cet homme…

-James, la coupa Emma, il s'appelle James ».

Emma ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin de le nommer. Du moins, mettre un nom sur Killian pour Elsa. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le nommer par son vrai prénom, Elsa était sa belle-sœur ! James semblait le prénom parfait. Le nom qu'il lui avait donné lors de leur première rencontre. Elsa continua donc :

« -Je sais tout ça, Emma, parce que je l'ai déjà ressenti. Avec Liam.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Elsa ? Ce n'est pas la même chose, Liam est ton mari.

-Tu es amoureuse de cet homme, Emma, déclara Elsa, tu es tombée amoureuse de James.

-Amoureuse ? s'exclama Emma en riant, c'est ridicule, j'aime Walsh, je vais l'épouser. Je…je ne suis pas amoureuse de James, il est…un ami, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant presque.

-Un ami avec qui tu as couché, Emma !

-Une fois ! riposta Emma avant de préciser honteusement, bon…c'était plus du genre 2-3, 4 fois, mais c'était la même nuit…une seule nuit. Et…je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer ».

Elsa sourit, du moins un de ces sourires que l'on fait lorsque la confusion nous habite. Elle était sérieusement désolée pour Walsh…mais la vérité est qu'elle n'avait pas vu d'étincelles dans les yeux d'Emma en sa présence…étincelles qu'elle avait vues lorsque Emma avait simplement nommé son « ami ». Walsh n'était pas le bon pour Emma. Elle aimait peut-être toujours Walsh, mais elle n'en était plus amoureuse. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Elsa là-dessus.

« -Tu vas devoir lui dire la vérité, à Walsh, déclara Elsa.

-Je sais ».

Les deux jeunes blondes conclurent ainsi le sujet avant de rejoindre le bar dans lequel elle avait décidé de passer la soirée. Cela lui fit un très grand bien de passer la soirée avec son amie. Elle parvenait, du moins un minimum, à penser à autre chose qu'à cette fameuse nuit.

* * *

Emma raccompagna Walsh à l'aéroport le lendemain en fin de matinée. Il repartait, le sourire aux lèvres, ignorant que sa fiancée l'avait trompé.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire la vérité. Il semblait si heureux de ses avancées professionnelles. Comment lui faire une telle annonce et détruire la joie qui l'habitait ?

Killian, lui, était retourné au _Jolly Roger_. Après une semaine à réfléchir sur comment retrouver le_ Crocodile_ sans se faire prendre à bord d'un bateau abandonné dans le port de Boston, il avait eu besoin de retrouver un lieu familier.

Et même si sa chambre n'y était pas des plus accueillantes, elle était tout ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une maison pour lui. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin pour trouver une solution à son problème.

Le soir venu, il avait rejoint la partie pub de l'établissement et s'était assis au comptoir. Seul. Il admirait le liquide brunâtre, du bon vieux rhum, dont le goût lui parut insipide alors qu'il s'en délectait habituellement.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le tintement de la porte. La curiosité le poussa à regarder vers la porte.

_Merde. _

Emma venait de franchir le pas de la porte. Le voir assis au comptoir la soulagea quelque peu. Il était en vie et en un seul morceau après tout.

« Kil…murmura-t-elle tout en s'avançant vers lui ».

En un fragment de seconde, le jeune homme se leva et lui tourna le dos, rejoignant à l'étage sa chambre.

Il savait qu'il pourrait la rencontrer en revenant dans ce pub, mais il avait pensé avoir au moins quelques jours de répit avant de recroiser son chemin.

Encore une fois, illusion.

Killian s'enferma dans sa chambre, préparant le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait. Il devait partir…la fuir.

Emma frappa à sa porte, lui demandant de lui ouvrir.

Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il retomberait une nouvelle fois dans le panneau ?

Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Sa mission était bien trop importante.

La jeune femme continuait de tambouriner à sa porte.

« Kil…, commença Emma avant de se rectifier, James ! Ouvre ! ».

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas donner son vrai prénom. Cela était un trop gros risque. Ce qui perturba davantage le jeune homme. Emma répéta :

« James ! Ouvre ! Je…si tu n'ouvres pas, je le ferais moi-même ! ».

_Vas-y,_ déclara Killian pour lui-même, _ça ne veut pas dire que je t'écouterais._

Il n'avait pas ouvert la porte.

Mais elle avait tenu parole, elle était entrée en forçant la serrure. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

« Killian ».

* * *

_**So, une p'tite review ? :- ) Vous avez aimé ?**_


End file.
